Old Memories
by Fairy87
Summary: When Sam and Dean go for a case in New Orleans, Dean comes across an old face he thought he'd never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We got a case Dean!" yelled Sam, walking into the motel room.

"Dude, you sound just like dad when you say that." said Dean, crawling out of bed.

"Here." said Sam, handing Dean a coffee.

"Oh baby, I've missed you." he said to the coffee as he sipped it.

Sam sat on the opposite bed, staring at Dean as if he had grown two heads. Dean looked up from his coffee to see Sam staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Sam.

Sam got up and went to his laptop. He threw down some papers he had been holding in his hands and booted up his laptop.

"So what did you find out?" asked Dean.

"Uh, there's a family down in New Orleans that is having problems with their house. Things like kids seeing things, parents seeing things-"

"Like some kind of Amityville Horror?" said Dean, cutting of Sam.

"Sounds like it." said Sam.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean. "I mean, it could be nothing."

"Dean, come on. The newspaper says the kids were terrified after seeing a distorted child's face." said Sam. "Seems pretty strange to me."

"I mean, I just don't want to drive all the way down there unless it's absolutely necessary." said Dean.

"Why don't you want to go down there?" asked Sam, turning his full body towards Dean.

"I do, it's just, I think we should make sure it's the real deal before we have to drive all the way to New Orleans. Besides, it's messy down there." said Dean.

"Messy? Dean what is wrong with you? You said so yourself you went on your own case alone down there and you loved it." said Sam.

"Yea well I've changed my mind." said Dean.

"Dean, what aren't you telling me? Why the sudden change in your opinion?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." said Dean. "If you wanna go, we'll go. But let's make it snappy. I don't have a good feeling about this one."

Dean stood up before Sam could say anything and went to the bathroom for a shower. He closed the door and left Sam with a confused look on his face. Sam shrugged and went back to researching on his laptop.

Dean emerged ten minutes later dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a green jacket. He stuffed all of his clothes in his bags and grabbed his knife from underneath his pillow. He sheathed it and placed it into his bag.

"Sammy, wake up." said Dean, pushing Sam's foot to wake him up.

"Dude, I told you, it's Sam." he grumbled.

"Yea whatever." said Dean. "Come on, let's get going."

Sam drug himself out of bed and packed up his things. Sam finished loading the impala as Dean checked out.

They were on the road in less than five minutes. Destination: New Orleans.

* * *

Let me know what you think...please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where we at?" asked Sam, as he woke up from his nap.

"Uh, about twenty minutes outside New Orleans." said Dean. "We're we going?"

"Um, hang on." said Sam.

He sat up and grabbed the map from his bag by his feet. He flipped it open and scanned the roads.

"Uh, 713 Jensen St. It's about ten minutes after we reach New Orleans." said Sam.

He folded up the map again and put it away. He scanned the landscapes that flew by outside the window. He barely had time to make out anything since Dean was driving like a bat out of hell. He had never seen his brother so antsy before. Something bad must have happened down here to make him so jumpy.

They reached New Orleans and Dean drove to 713 Jensen St. They parked across the street as to not draw attention to themselves. They sat in the car for a bit, scanning the residence. It was a two story house that was white in color. It had a white picket fence and flowers. It looked like an ordinary house, but to the untrained eye, there was something definitely wrong. There was caution tape spanned out across the front door and the windows looked nailed shut.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and made their way to the house quickly and quietly. They stepped up to the front door and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Dean kept watch as Sam picked the lock. The door opened with a creak and the two brothers slipped inside.

The house was dark and spooky looking, what else was new. They pulled out there flashlights as Dean pulled out his EMF reader. He turned it on and instantly the device began jumping.

"Wow, there is definitely something here." said Dean.

They walked into the kitchen, Dean with the EMF reader and Sam with the gun he pulled from his pocket. The kitchen was destroyed, knifes stuck in the walls, blood on the floor. It looked as if a mass murderer had been there.

They made their way through the study room, and eventually made their way upstairs. They checked every room, noticing that the EMF reader never dwindled once.

They walked back downstairs, checking over their shoulders to make sure nothing jumped out at the them. Dean turned off the EMF reader and put it inside his pocket. Same stood next to him, still holding the gun, waiting.

"So what now?" asked Sam.

"Well, I say we go to the library. There's bound to be something on this house." said Dean.

They backed their way out of the house, checking to make sure nothing followed them. They shut the door and walked back to the car.

* * *

They drove to the library and Sam instantly went to the newspaper reports. Sam slipped through the newspaper articles, finding at least a hundred articles about the house on Jensen St.

"Dean. Check this out." said Sam.

Dean walked over and sat next to him as he read the screen.

"What's up?" asked Dean.

"Well, apparently, this dude named Gary Seville used to live in the house. He built it himself in 1852, and lived there until he died. He had a wife and two kids. A boy and a girl. In 1860, Gary Seville was murdered in his house by his wife. The wife had also killed the two children." read Sam.

"What did she kill them with?" asked Dean.

"An axe." said Sam.

"So we think Gary is haunting this place? Spirits are born out of violent death sometimes. I would say being killed by an axe is a pretty violent death." said Dean.

"Yea, but the thing is, the wife died of her own natural causes. She lived in that house the rest of her life. The police couldn't convict her of anything so she remained free. If she killed her kids and her husband, then why didn't he come back to haunt her?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. If I got killed by someone I would surely come back and haunt them. Or kill them." said Dean, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Where did you get that?" asked Sam.

"They were selling these things outside. They're awesome!" said Dean. "Want one?"

"No I'm good." said Sam, turning back to the screen.

Dean shrugged and went back to eating his food. As Sam was reading the rest of the news article, he saw Dean start getting antsy. Dean was looking around them, as if looking for someone.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Sam.

"No." said Dean, snapping his head back. "Just looking around."

Dean turned his head back around and scanned their surroundings. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and went back to reading.

"So, does it say where this Gary dude is buried?" asked Dean.

"Uh, in St. Louis Cemetery." said Sam.

"Awesome. Let's go get some food and then tonight we'll go do some digging." said Dean.

"But you just ate." said Sam.

They walked outside towards the impala and got in.

"Dude, I can always eat." said Dean, starting the car up.

They drove in search of a diner and settled on a small little shop on the corner.

* * *

Later that evening, Dean and Sam were walking through St. Louis cemetery, looking for Gary Sevilles grave.

"Got it." said Dean.

They both started digging, eventually working their way to a wooden coffin. They broke it open to see a skeleton with a few limbs missing. Dean and Sam jumped out of the grave and Sam poured salt over the decapitated corpse. Dean lit a match and set Gary Seville on fire. They stood for a few minutes, watching the corpse burn. They made sure the corpse was fully engulfed by the time they left.

They walked back to the impala and drove back to the house, just to make sure it worked. They sat in the car for a few minutes to see if they saw anything. They saw a shadow pass across one of the windows inside. They both nodded to each other and grabbed a gun.

They sneaked up to the house and opened the front door. They listened to see if they heard any sound at all. They heard a small creaking come from the kitchen. Sam and Dean split up, each one going in opposite directions, in hopes of catching the spirit. Sam made it to the kitchen first, but didn't see anything. He raised his gun as he turned the corner only to have it fly out of his hands.

He was soon defending himself as kicks and punches were being thrown at him from left and right. This obviously couldn't have been a spirit, or it could have. The figure Sam was fighting was backing him into a corner. The figure sent a right hook to Sam's face, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. He turned over and backed into the corner.

The figure must have heard something from behind them. The figure scooped their foot from underneath the gun, causing it to fly into the air. The figure grabbed it and spun around pointing it at Dean's face.

Dean stopped, as both of them stood, gun's pointing at each other, faces in shock mode.

"Lynlee?" said Dean.

"Dean." said the figure.

Sam stood up quietly, ready to attack Lynlee when Dean spoke.

"Sam no, it's okay." said Dean.

Dean lowered his gun while Lynlee still held hers, pointing right at Dean.

"Dean who is this?" asked Sam, coming to stand in front of them both.

Dean was trying to find something to say but all that came out was gibberish.

"Uh, Sam this is, uh-"

"I'm his wife."

* * *

There is actually a Jensen St. in New Orleans...crazy. Anywho...let me know what you think. I personally think Lynlee is lucky to be married to the most gorgeous guy ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're his what!" asked Sam, not believing what he was hearing.

"Nothing, she's just-" began Dean.

"I'm his wife. Let me guess, he failed to mention me. Not a big surprise." said Lynlee.

"Well, if I remember, we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms." said Dean.

"Yea? And whose fault was that?" asked Lynlee, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't mine." said Dean.

"Oh please, you were the one that left. Not me. I was willing to work it out." said Lynlee.

"Hitting people is not a way of working things out Lyn." said Dean.

"Oh kiss my ass Dean!" shouted Lynlee.

"You do have a pretty nice ass." smirked Dean, thinking back to the good days.

Lynlee sent a right hook to Dean's face, sending him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Dean, blood pouring from his nose.

"I dunno, but I do feel better." said Lynlee.

Dean mumbled something to himself and allowed Sam to help him stand. Dean turned away from her glare while Sam tried to intervene.

"Look, I don't really know what happened, and to tell you the truth I kind of don't want to know, but we still have a job to do so, I would like it if you came and stayed with us." said Sam.

"What?" asked Lynlee and Dean in unison.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Dean, walking up to Sam.

"What's the matter Dean? Afraid I'll have to save your ass again?" taunted Lynlee.

Dean only mock laughed at her and turned back to Sam. Sam only sent him a daring glare.

"Fine." said Dean, not in the mood to argue anymore.

"Great!" said Sam. "Uh, do you want to ride with us or-"

"I've got my own car. I have a room at the motel down the street." said Lynlee.

"Oh great. Well uh, I guess we'll see you later." said Sam.

"Sure." smiled Lynlee.

Dean saw the interaction between the two and rolled his eyes. Lynlee turned to Dean and the smile wiped off of her face. She turned around and walked down the street, stepping into a 1967 Shelby GT Mustang.

"Nice." commented Sam.

"Yea, her dad bought it for her when she graduated college." said Dean, walking back to the impala.

Sam turned and caught up with him. Neither of them spoke as Sam started the car and drove to the motel. Sam checked in while Dean grabbed their bags.

"Room 12." said Sam.

Dean and Sam walked into the room to notice it wasn't that bad. Usually it looked as if someone had thrown up the seventies, but this one was half way tasteful. Sam got out his laptop while Dean went to clean his nose. It had been bleeding since the house, and it didn't seem like it would stop. He just needed some- a knock broke him out of his thoughts. He walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Lynlee on the other side.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"Well, I brought you some ice, you know, to stop your bloody nose. I remember that ice stops your nose bleeds so, uh, here." she stopped rambling and handed him a bag of ice.

"Thanks." he said, surprised at her kindness.

"Welcome. Well, I'll just-"

"You wanna come in?" asked Dean.

Lynlee was shocked at his words, and Dean was just as surprised. 'Where did that come from?'

"We're doing some research on the house." finished Dean, trying to cover himself.

Truthfully he wanted her to come in for his own will, but new she wouldn't.

"Sure." she said.

She walked into the room and sat down on one of the beds. Dean shut the door and walked towards his bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower dude." he told Sam.

Dean grabbed some boxers and a shirt, and went into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Sam and Lynlee sat in silence.

"So, what are you looking up?" she asked.

"Uh, well, we didn't really see if the spirit was vanquished or not, so I want to see if there is any other possibility that it could be another spirit." he said.

"Well, before you know, I socked you one, I heard something from inside. It sounded like a little girl singing, but I couldn't be sure." said Lynlee.

"Well, that might be something." said Sam, digging into more files on his computer.

They sat in silence for a bit more and Lynlee was getting uncomfortable.

"So, how did you meet my brother?" asked Sam.

Lynlee sighed. She knew that question was bound to come out.

"Sorry, I just, I was a little shocked to learn my brother was married. He was just never the type." said Sam.

"It's okay. Uh, well to tell you the truth, I was never the marrying kind either. I mean, when I was younger, I wanted the whole thing, marriage, kids, white picket fence. But, as I got older I realized that it may never come true. My mother died when I was little, along with my younger brother. House fire. My dad had me train constantly so that I could help him track down the thing that killed mom. But, as I grew up, I got tired of the whole hunting thing and just wanted a normal life. So I went to college, graduated, and felt horribly guilty. So, I resumed hunting with my dad, up until he died. So, I've been living here ever since. I met your brother on a job he came to do. He was a little tired of the whole hunting thing to, so he decided to take a vacation down here after his job. We met on the same job hunt, and come to find out, a month later, we got married. A bit fast I know, but, there was something there. Still is, but I don't think he feels it." said Lynlee.

"He feels it, he just won't say anything." said Sam.

Lynlee nodded. "Yea I know."

"How long were you guys married before he left?" asked Sam.

"Two months." said Dean.

Lynlee and Sam both jumped up at the sound of his voice, as if they had been caught red handed.

Lynlee and Dean stared at each other, Sam going back and forth between the two.

"Uh, I'm gonna go and get some food from the diner." said Sam, grabbing his coat and leaving the room quickly.

Lynlee and Dean stood in their same spots, neither of them moving. The only sound that could be heard was breathing.

"You still have it." said Dean.

"Have what?" asked Lynlee.

"The ring." he said.

Lynlee looked down to her left ring finger to see the silver band that Dean had given her, as her wedding band. She had never taken it off.

"I just forgot about it." she said.

"For six months?" asked Dean, non-believing.

"Well you know, once you get hunting you just lose track of time." she said.

Dean only continued to stare at her, making her feel more and more inferior. She looked away from him, anywhere but his eyes. His eyes would be her undoing.

"Look, Dean, uh, I'm really tired so, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you and Sam in the morning." she said.

She went to open the door, but it was shoved closed by Dean's hand. He whipped her around and slammed her into the back of the door, his arms on both sides of her head, blocking her in.

"Why do you keep fighting?" he asked.

"I'm not." she said.

"Yes you do. You did it the last few weeks before I left and you're doing it now." he said.

"I did it because you were already gone. You were too busy trying to be the good soldier to your dad you forgot all about me. What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and pretend to be the quiet housewife that does nothing while her husband goes out at night and forgets about her?" she said.

"I didn't forget about you." he said.

"Yes you did. You were gone all the time, doing jobs for your dad, trying to stay in his good graces, I was nowhere in that." she said.

"I didn't want you to be." he said.

"Well that wasn't your decision to make." she said.

"Look, I only wanted what was best for you and-"

"You were the best thing for me, and you left me. How do you think that makes me feel?" she said.

"It wasn't easy for me either." he said.

"Yea I'm sure. Running around with hundreds of women all the time, killing things, being with your brother; that sounds real tough." she spat.

"You know, yes we were married but we haven't actually been married for awhile. Why does it bother you so much with how many women I've been with? It's never bothered you before, why now? Why does it kill you to know that I may never be yours again?" asked Dean, stepping away from Lynlee.

Lynlee had tears in her eyes as Dean spoke.

"It kills me because of the fact that you could be." she said.

She opened the door and ran out, almost knocking Sam over. She opened her door and slammed it shut, falling onto her bed in tears.

Sam looked at Dean and saw a hurt and saddened look on his face, along with shock.

"What happened?" asked Sam, setting the food on the table.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." said Dean.

Dean's tone of voice said it all, stating that the conversation was over. They grabbed their food and watched T.V. They fell asleep shortly afterwards, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Lynlee, you there?" asked Dean.

He had been standing outside her door for the last twenty minutes. He continued to knock but there had been no answer. He looked behind him to see her car still parked, but no sign of Lynlee. He tried knocking again but nothing.

"Lynlee? Come on, babe, open up." He said.

"She still not answer?" asked Sam walking up.

"No. Man I'm starting to get worried. She'd usually answer by now, she hates being asked the same question more than once." Said Dean.

"You wanna pick it?" asked Sam.

"Yea, I'll do it. Why don't you go check out." Said Dean.

"Alright." Said Sam, turning and walking towards the office.

Dean pulled out his tools and checked around to make sure no one was watching. He bent down and picked the lock, causing the door to open a bit. He put the tools back in his pocket and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean looked around the room. It was a mess. He looked towards the bed to see Lynlee still asleep. He walked over to her and tried to wake her. When she didn't move or even mumble, Dean became worried.

"Lynlee? Lynlee wake up. Come on." He said.

He turned her over so she layed on her back. He noticed her lips were dry and her skin deathly pale. He checked her pulse to find a faint heart beat. He tried waking her again but she didn't move. He began collecting all of her clothes and weapons that were scattered around the room.

He threw her bags by the door and went back to Lynlee. He went to pick her up when she groaned. He layed her back down and tried to wake her up.

"Lynlee, baby wake up." He said.

"What." She moaned.

"Oh thank God." Dean said to himself.

Lynlee opened her eyes a slit but shut them just as quickly. She tried opening them again but the light hurt her eyes to bad. Dean walked over and shut the lights off, leaving only a sliver of light from the window. He walked back over and sat down next to her.

Lynlee opened her eyes a little bit to see Dean sitting next to her. She saw the look of concern on his face and rolled over with a groan. She pulled the blankets over her head, trying to hide herself.

"Come on Lynlee, let's get you into the shower." said Dean.

"No." she moaned.

Dean looked around the room to notice empty alcohol bottles all over the place.

"Well, it's nice to see you took advantage of the mini bar." Said Dean.

"Yea well you know me. Always the one to take advantage huh?" said Lynlee.

"Lyn, come on. We still got a job to do and with you drunk isn't going to help any of us." Said Dean.

"Ugh, fine." Groaned Lynlee.

She climbed out of bed and Dean's breathe hitched in his throat. Lynlee stood, trying to hold herself up, clothed in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts. Her hair was all over the place, along with her clothes. She looked around, eyes landing on Dean.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna help out?" she spat.

Dean cleared his throat and grabbed her bag of clothes. He walked over to the bathroom and threw the bag in. He helped Lynlee in, but was met with a door in his face.

He cleaned up her room while she took a shower. He was amazed at how much of a mess one person could make. He heard the shower turn off and sat on her bed waiting. He heard her dry her hair and stuff everything back into her bag.

The door opened and Lynlee stepped out in jeans, a black tank top, and a tan jacket. Dean swallowed and stood, grabbing her bag of weapons. She looked a lot better than she did a few minutes ago. Dean opened the door and allowed her walk out.

She walked to her car and threw everything in. She went to get into the driver's seat when Dean stepped into her way.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're not driving." He said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Lyn, you just woke up after drinking an entire mini bar. You're driving with me, Sam will drive Boost." He said, referring to her car.

"No one drives my car." She said.

"I understand, but will you just please humor me once?" he asked.

She glared at him and heaved a huge sigh. She rolled her eyes and turned around, tossing her keys to Sam as he walked up.

"Be careful with her." warned Dean.

"Take your own advice." said Sam.

"Yea." Said Dean, walking over to the impala.

Lynlee slammed the door shut as she sat in the impala. She was unnerved that Dean would take her away from the only thing that would calm her down, her car. She crossed her arms and looked out the window as Dean got inside and started up the car.

"Car sounds different." she stated.

"Yea, it had a bit of a rough patch awhile ago." said Dean, putting the car in gear and driving off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, a demon slammed into us, totaled the whole car. I was in the hospital for awhile, almost died." said Dean.

Lynlee sat in shock. She felt horrible at the fact that Dean had almost died, and she was nowhere to be found. Part of it was her fault she supposed, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Don't do it." said Dean.

"Don't do what?" asked Lynlee, turning to the window.

"Don't go blaming yourself for what happened and don't say that you could have done something to prevent it because you couldn't have." said Dean.

"Well, maybe if we hadn't gotten into a fight then maybe you wouldn't have almost died." she said.

"No, that has nothing to do with it. You knew that I would eventually meet up with my brother again, even if we fought or not. Even if we lived together for the rest of our lives, I still would have met up with my brother and something else would have happened to me." said Dean.

"That still doesn't help me." she said.

They sat in silence for awhile when Lynlee remembered something Dean had said before.

"You don't think we'll be together for the rest of our lives?" she asked.

Dean looked over to her with a shock face. He didn't know what to say to that. All he did was shake his head in an 'I don't know' fashion and turned back to the road. Lynlee nodded her head understandingly, with a bit of anger mixed in, and went back to looking in the side mirror.

"And will you stop watching Sam through the mirror. Your car will be fine." said Dean.

"I have watched him almost hit three dead animals on the road, I am a little worried." she said with a laugh.

Dean joined in with her laughter, both quieting down when the humor was gone.

"I've missed that." said Dean.

"What?" asked Lynlee.

"Laughing. Haven't done it in awhile." he said, referring to his dad's death.

"Why?" she asked.

Lynlee didn't know about John's death, and he wanted to keep it that way. He would tell her later when the job was done, and when they were on better terms.

"Nothing." said Dean.

Lynlee didn't buy it but she let it go. She bent down and pulled out her binder, which had all the information for the job they were doing. She opened it up and began skimming through it.

"So, we're not sure if the house is still haunted right?" she asked.

"Right. Last time we went to check, we found you." he said.

"Well, while I was in there I didn't hear or see anything. So my best guess is that we killed the spirit." said Lynlee.

"Yea, well we'll make sure before we leave. Maybe we can get something to eat afterwards. Maybe find something else to hunt." said Dean.

"Yea maybe." said Lynlee.

They pulled up outside the house and parked. Sam parked a few feet down the road as to not look conspicuous. It wasn't everyday you found two old cars parked next to each other. Dean called Sam and told him to wait until dark, and then they would make their move. So they sat. Lynlee ended up falling asleep, since she was suffering a hangover. Dean shifted a bit so he could see her. She had brown straight hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades, maybe a bit longer. She had a toned body, nothing to muscular, but tight in all the right places. She had deep brown eyes and smile that could injure a demon. He watched as her eyes fluttered with dreams. He still found her gorgeous after all these years. Dean's phone rang and it was Sam. Dean gently shook Lynlee, which earned a slap to his hand. He tried again and got her eyes.

"It's time to go." he said.

"Already?" she asked, sitting up.

They stepped out of the car and quietly shut the doors. They snuck up to the door and made their way through, guns at the ready.

They checked the house up and down, sideways, and every which way they thought; nothing. They exited the house and went back to the cars.

Dean drove to a nearby diner and parked the car. Sam drove up next to them and got out.

"Lynlee, I love that car." said Sam.

"Why thank you. I always win over Dean." she laughed.

"Hey, now. Don't go ganging up on me now." he said, walking into the diner.

Sam and Lynlee followed suit and walked into the smoke filled diner. Lynlee had to stop from gagging when she walked in. They walked to a booth towards the back and sat down. Lynlee sat next to Dean out of habit, and went to switch her seat when Sam sat down across from her, with a smile. She glared at him as the waitress handed each of them menus.

Lynlee thanked the Lord the waitress wasn't hot, cause she didn't think she could handle her jealousy. They ordered their food and waited for their order.

Sam pulled out his laptop and went into searching for another job. The table was silent as Lynlee and Dean didn't know what to say.

"You find anything?" asked Dean, tired of the silence.

"No not yet." said Sam.

The waitress brought them their food and they all dug in as if they hadn't seen a meal in years. Lynlee was finishing her last bite when she saw someone's eyes she wished to never see again. She dropped her fork and turned her head towards Dean's. Dean looked at her funny and looked up to see a tall blonde guy with deep blue eyes staring at Lynlee with such passion and anger it unnerved Dean.

"Lynlee Harris. Thought I'd never see you again." said the guy.

"Jared." she said.

"What brings you here?" he asked, coming over to the table.

"You alright?" whispered Dean.

"Oh, wait, its Lynlee Winchester isn't?" said the guy.

"Jared, please. Leave." she said.

"Oh I can't do that. We haven't seen each other in awhile. I was hoping we could catch up." he said, getting a little close to Dean's liking.

"Look man. She said leave, so please, leave." Said Dean.

"Dean." said Lynlee, not wanting him to get involved.

"Oh, the Dean? As in your husband? Wow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." said Jared.

"Jared, please, just go away." said Lynlee.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. But I will catch up with you later." he said, winking at Lynlee.

Dean felt Lynlee shudder as Jared walked by. The door to the diner flew open and closed, and Lynlee heaved a big sigh.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"Nobody. Please, just drop it Sammy." she said.

Sam nodded, letting the Sammy thing go. They paid their bill and left the diner. Lynlee walked towards her car and was about to get in when she was thrown against the door and punched. She fell to the ground, and received a kick to the stomach. She heard something crack, and instantly wrapped her arms around herself. She felt another punch land on her face, and saw a foot ready to collide with her side, when the body was thrown to the ground. It was Jared.

Dean grabbed Jared from the ground and threw him against the impala. Sam went down and helped Lynlee up. She had blood running from her nose and black eye already forming. She leaned over, clutching her side, holding onto Sam for dear life.

Dean got in a few punches on Jared, and Jared got a few good ones on Dean. Dean sent a final blow to Jared, knocking him to the ground. He bent down in Jared's face, and grabbed his collar, pulling Jared into his face.

"Don't you ever touch her." warned Dean, venom dripping from his words.

Dean shoved Jared back into the dirt and went to get Lynlee. He checked her over to see her ready to pass out. Sam put her in the impala, and made sure she was comfortable.

"We'll stop in the next town. I don't want to be anywhere near this place." said Dean, anger still present.

Sam only nodded, shocked at this amount of passion coming from Dean, and from one woman. 'He must really love her.'

Sam got into Lynlee's mustang and followed Dean onto the open road, heading: Next town, wherever that may be.

* * *

Please review...sorry im slow updating...finals for college are really bumming me right now so im trying to get as much as i can...which is why i made this one kind of long. Let me know what ya think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean threw open the door to the motel and laid Lynlee on the bed. Sam came in behind him with a first aid kit and all of the bags.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." said Sam.

Dean only nodded as he began setting up all of the things he would need to help Lynlee out. Sam shut the door to the motel and Dean took off his jacket. He grabbed Lynlee's arm and carefully helped her out of her coat. She was semi-conscious, and knew only little about what was going on.

Dean grabbed some alcohol and put it onto a washcloth. He cleaned out Lynlee's cuts and scrapes, and put some band-aids over them to help keep infection out. He saw that Lynlee's eye was swelled shut and the other had a bad looking bruise starting to show. Her lip was swollen and split, along with her cheek. He was scared to check her ribs, but it had to be done. He grabbed his knife and cut off her shirt. He stopped at the sight of her black stomach. Bruises from top to bottom covered her entire stomach, along with her sides and half of her back. He was surprised that she still could breathe. He grabbed some wrap and sat it next to him.

"Lynlee? Lynlee can you hear me?" he asked.

"Huh?" she groaned.

"I'm gonna have to sit you up, but it's gonna hurt." he said.

Lynlee was still out of it, but would surely wake up when she felt the pain of her ribs. Dean carefully lifted her into a sitting position, which erupted a cry from Lynlee.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." he said.

Lynlee laid her head against Dean's shoulder and silently cried. Dean grabbed the wrap sitting next to him and wrapped it around Lynlee's stomach, which helped her not move her ribs. It kept them in place which helped her heal faster.

Dean tied it off and carefully laid her back down. He noticed his shirt was wet and saw tear tracks along her face. She was crying and she was in pain. Dean felt so lost, staring upon Lynlee, bruised and broken.

He grabbed his bag and pulled out his medicine bag. This job had a lot of injuries and required intense pain medication. He pulled out some vicodin and sorted out two pills. He got a glass of water and sat next to Lynlee.

"Lyn? I got something for the pain." he said.

He saw her try and open her eyes, but only one opened. She whimpered a bit and he felt so hopeless. He helped her sit up, which was very painful for Lynlee, and laid her back against a pile pf pillows. He handed her the pills and then helped her drink. She swallowed the pills and laid her head back in exhaustion. She closed her one eye, and tried to relax but the pain was too unbearable.

"When will these things kick in?" her voice cracking.

"In a few." said Dean. "You need anything?"

"A new body." she said.

"Well, I don't know what I can do about that. What about food?" he asked. "You hungry?"

"We just ate like an hour ago." she said.

"Actually a day ago. We've been driving for awhile." said Dean.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible." he said.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Uh, Texas." he said.

"Always wanted to visit Texas." she said.

"Yea. So you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked.

"Dean, I'm fine. You can relax." she said,

"I know, I just want to make sure you're alright first." he said.

"Well, I'll be alright as soon as I can breathe normal." said Lynlee, trying to shift but stopped by searing pain.

"Well, if you don't move for about a week or so, you should be fine." said Dean, leaning back on the bed.

"Dean, I can't stand still for three minutes, let alone a whole week." she whined.

"Well, unless you want to breathe again, I suggest you not move." he said.

"And what about hunting? You just gonna put that on hold?" she asked.

"Yea." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to make sure you're okay." he said.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked defensively.

"I've always cared about you." he said.

"Hard time of time of showing it." she said.

"Look, I know we didn't end well, but that doesn't mean we didn't have fun with each other. I remember perfectly the amount of fun we used to have." said Dean.

"Yea." said Lynlee, sorry for bringing up the subject.

"You remember that time at the beach? Oh man. When, you went swimming in the ocean and thought you saw Jaws, but it was only a kid with a shark fin?" laughed Dean.

Lynlee smiled at the memory. She remembered. She made Dean go in the water to kill it, but it was only a kid who was trying to scare people.

"I wish those days were still around." said Dean.

"Me too." said Lynlee.

Dean turned towards her and watched her.

"Where did we go wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, looking back at him as best she could.

Dean hung his head while Lynlee stared at the ceiling. Things had just took a turn towards the end of their marriage.

"Who was he?" asked Dean.

"Who?" asked Lynlee.

"Jared." said Dean.

"D, no offence but I'm not up to it tonight." said Lynlee.

"Lyn, please, tell me who he was." asked Dean, crawling towards the edge of her bed.

She looked at him for a bit before turning her head away. She stared up at the ceiling hoping he would drop the subject, but she knew him too well.

"I met him a few months after you left. I was still a bit heartbroken from when you left. He became a friend that helped me through the heartache. The only problem was that he fell in love with me, and I was still in love with you. He tried making me understand that him and I would be perfect together. That we were soul mates. I knew then he was a nut job. I tried telling him that it would never work out, seeing as how I still loved you, but he wouldn't take it. He went off the deep end. He started stalking me, sending me flowers, leaving me messages, following me everywhere I went. I couldn't hunt for weeks because of him. Then one day, he stopped calling, stopped sending me flowers, he just vanished. I didn't think twice about him, and then, next thing I knew, there he was." she said.

"Did he ever try to hurt you before?" asked Dean.

"No, that's the weird thing. He wouldn't do anything that put me in the way of danger. Almost as if I would break." she said.

Dean didn't know what to say after that. He only nodded his head and sat back down on his bed. He turned on the t.v. and settled on some news channel. His mind was racing at knowing he almost lost his wife. And it wasn't until a few hours ago he even started calling her his wife again.

He looked over to find her awake, trying to see the t.v., but seeing as how her right eye was swollen shut, she couldn't see the t.v very well. He smiled at her efforts and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He got up and readjusted his pillows. He threw the blankets down towards the end of the bed and went over to Lynlee.

"What are you doing?" she asked, worried.

Dean picked her up, with utmost care, and placed her onto his old bed. He made sure the pillows were fluffed enough so she could rest without pain. He pulled up the blankets and settled them around her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

She then realized he moved her so she could see the t.v. better, since she couldn't see from her right eye.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem." said Dean, plopping down on the empty bed.

They sat in silence for a bit, watching the news, when Lynlee got a thought in her head that she hadn't asked since seeing Dean.

"How's your dad?" she asked.

Dean went frigid at the mention of his dad and didn't know what to tell her. Lynlee and John were pretty close for the time that they had known each other. She was the daughter that John never had.

"Dean? How's John?" she asked.

Dean swallowed and tried to find his voice, but nothing came out. He turned towards, subjected to giving her the truth. He never could lie to her.

"Lynlee, uh, dad's-"

"Hey! I see the trophy wife is up." said Sam, walking into the room.

"Hey Sam." said Dean.

He turned back to the t.v. with one last look at Lynlee. Sam sat down the bags of food, and went trifling through them.

"Alright, I got some food here. Dean, here's yours." said Sam, throwing a burger towards Dean. "Lynlee, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a burger and fries."

He walked over to Lynlee and sat them down next to her on the bed, along with her soda.

"Thanks Sammy." she said.

Sam only smiled and went back to the bags of food. Sam like the way Lynlee said Sammy, it made him feel whole again for some weird reason. Sam grabbed his food and sat down in the chair.

"Oh look, The Exorcist is on. I love this movie!" exclaimed Dean.

"Dean I hate this movie." complained Lynlee.

"Lyn you've never seen it all the way through, how do you know if you like it or not?" asked Dean.

"Well, I've seen the first half and I hate it." said Lynlee.

"Tough." said Dean.

Lynlee went to object when Dean threw her a look telling her the conversation was over. She hated when he did that. Sam only laughed at their banter and thought that they were perfect for each other.

They sat and ate while they watched The Exorcist. Dean laughed at moments while Lynlee covered her eyes. She screamed at one point and Dean laughed at her, which he received a french fry to the head because of it.

The movie ended an hour or so later. Dean was sad it was over and flipped through more channels to try and find something else to watch.

"Dean." said Sam.

"Yea?" asked Dean.

Sam motioned with his head towards Lynlee. Dean turned around to find Lynlee breathing evenly, signifying she was asleep. Dean smiled and got up, walking over towards Lynlee, pulling up the covers. He gave her a kiss on her nose and shut out her light.

"You tired?" asked Dean.

"Yes." said Sam.

"Yea me neither." said Dean.

Sam only laughed and settled against the chair, watching the movie that was currently on.

"She asked about dad." said Dean.

Sam turned around to look at Dean.

"Did you tell her?" asked Sam.

"I wasn't, but I can't lie to her worth shit." said Dean.

"What she say?" asked Sam.

"Uh, you walked in before I could tell her." said Dean.

"Oh, sorry." said Sam.

"No, don't be. I was glad you did. For some reason I couldn't bear the though of telling her he was dead." said Dean.

"I think we all have that problem." said Sam.

"Yea." said Dean. "I'm ready for bed, you?"

"Yea." said Sam.

Sam pulled out the couch bed and got settled in. Dean took of his jeans and crawled underneath the covers. He turned off his light and settled into his blankets.

Thoughts about Lynlee filled his thoughts, and how much he was beginning to fall even more in love with her, again.

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter...i kind of do...but let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean woke up to something being hit upon his head. He cracked an eye open to see Lynlee trying to gain enough energy to throw the pillow over his head again. He sighed and sat up begrudgingly, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up.

"Ugh it's about time. You sleep like the dead." groaned Lynlee.

"I wish." mumbled Dean.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. What's up." he asked, climbing out of bed.

"I need help getting to the bathroom." said Lynlee.

"Alright." said Dean.

He walked over to her bed and pulled off her covers. She tried lifting herself up but only laid back in pain. Dean grabbed her arm and threw it over his neck, and lifted her up to a standing position. She was a little wobbly her first couple steps, but she made it to the bathroom with help from Dean. She walked into the bathroom and leaned herself against the wall.

"You okay? You need help or anything?" he asked.

His answer was a door in his face. He rolled his eyes and went to the mirror outside of the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water onto his face. He grabbed his razor and shaving cream and decided to shave off his beard he had grown. It wasn't obscenly long, but it was a bit too scruffy for his liking.

By the time he was done, the bathroom door opened and Lynlee stumbled out, catching herself on the counter. Dean dried off his face and grabbed her, helping her stand up.

"About time you shaved." she said.

"I left a little bit of stubble just for you." he replied.

"Well aren't you sweet." she laughed.

"You guys make me sick." groaned Sam.

"Kiss my ass, Sam." said Dean, helping Lynlee to her bed.

"Good morning, Sammy." she said, sitting down on her bed.

"Morning, Lyn. How ya feeling?" asked Sam.

"Like I've been hit and ran over a thousand times by a bus. You?" she said, lying back against the headboard.

"Not to bad." laughed Sam.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Dean grabbed his bag and started taking out all his clothes, separating them into clean and dirty.

"Alrighty, anyone got clothes? I'm doing laundry." said Dean.

"You're doing laundry?" laughed Lynlee.

"I don't see what's so funny, but yes." said Dean.

Lynlee only laughed but stopped due to the pain of her ribs.

"Serves you right." said Dean.

"Will you just shut up and give me something?" she complained.

"You haven't changed much." said Dean, rummaging around for the pain killers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Lynlee.

"You're still just as bossy." said Dean.

"I am not bossy." she said.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Sammy, get me a glass of water?" she asked.

Dean looked at her as if in saying, 'I told you so.' She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Please." she finished.

"Sure." laughed Sam.

She grabbed the pills out of Dean's hand and swallowed them with the water that Sam got her. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be back." said Dean.

He closed the door, leaving Sam and Lynlee to themselves. Sam turned on the t.v. and settled onto the other bed.

"So Sammy, what's your story?" asked Lynlee, eyes still closed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Last I heard you were trying to be joe college. What changed?" she asked.

"I just decided to spend some time with my brother." said Sam. "I needed a change."

"What about Jessica?" asked Lynlee.

Sam seemed to stop breathing. Lynlee turned her head towards Sam to see him in a daze.

"Sammy?" she asked.

He seemed to snap out of it when she said his name. He looked over to her and then looked back at the t.v.

"How'd you know about Jess?" asked Sam, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"I'm married to your brother remember?" she smiled.

Sam returned her smile but instantly wiped it off. He sat up straighter on his bed and fiddled with his fingers.

"Jess died, about a year ago." said Sam.

"The same thing that killed your mom?" she asked.

"Yea." said Sam. "After that I decided to jump on the bandwagon. Help Dean and my dad find the thing that killed mom, and Jess."

"Did you ever find the thing that killed them?" asked Lynlee.

"No, our dad made a deal with him though, his life for Dean's." said Sam.

Lynlee's head turned towards Sam when he said the last part. Did that mean that John was dead?

"John's dead?" asked Lynlee, her voice cracking.

Sam turned towards her, realizing his mistake. He thought about a way to cover up his mistake, but the truth was already out. He couldn't do anything but nod as tears fell from Lynlee's eyes.

Lynlee laid back against the headboard, tears falling from her eyes. John had been her father figure ever since hers died. He was always their for her, making sure she was alright. She couldn't believe he was gone.

"How?" she asked.

Sam looked over to her with a confused look upon his face.

"How did John end up dead?" she asked, tears still falling.

"A demon smashed into our car awhile back, sending Dean into a coma. The doctors didn't give him much of a chance. Dean almost died, until dad made a deal with the demon. Dad's life, for Dean's."said Sam.

"Why didn't Dean just tell me?" she asked, more to herself.

"Dean tried, he just can't lie to you." said Sam.

"I guess that's a good thing right?" she asked, looking towards Sam.

"Yea." said Sam.

Lynlee only smiled and wiped tears from her eyes. Her and Sam sat in silence for awhile, watching

"I'm gonna go get some food for later, you want anything?" asked Sam.

"Uh, a burger I guess." said Lynlee.

"Alright." said Sam. "I'll be back in a bit."

Sam grabbed his jacket and shut the door behind him. Lynlee sat in her bed, flipping through channels, thoughts flying around inside her head. She didn't know whether to be mad, sad, or happy. She figured she was all three, in a weird twisted way. She threw off her blankets and pulled her legs over the sides. She took a deep breathe and lifted herself up, instantly falling back down.

"I can do this." she said.

She took another deep breathe and hoisted herself up, grabbing onto the lamps on the wall. She made her way towards the door, falling over here and there. She held herself up on the wall and opened the door. She walked down the outside of the building towards the laundry room. She opened the door and stumbled in, holding herself up against a washing machine.

She watched Dean for a few minutes. He was oblivious to her presence and continued to throw clothes into the washer and dryer. Lynlee found the courage to speak, how the conversation would go was another mystery.

"When'd you learn how to do laundry?" she asked.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Lynlee's voice. He turned around to see her deathly pale, and a small smirk gracing her face.

"Glad to know you can still be humerus when near death." he said.

"I am not near death, and I'm always humerus." she said.

"You're not near death but you look as if you could fall over any minute." he said, folding his clothes.

"I am a good actress." she said, putting more of her weight onto the washer.

"Yea you are." sighed Dean.

Dean walked over and picked Lynlee up, placing her on top of the washing machine. He checked her face, seeing how the bruising was healing. Her eye was still a bit swollen, and her lip had decreased in size. He took his hand from her face and went back to folding his clothes.

"So what's the real reason you came out here when you're about to keel over?" he joked, adding a laugh at the end.

"Why didn't you tell me about John?" she said, dropping the bomb.

Dean froze in the middle of folding. He dropped his shirt onto the folding table and leaned onto his arms. Lynlee watched his reserve as it went from happy to confused. She knew she shouldn't have dropped the subject on him like she did, but she wanted answers.

"Dean?" she asked.

Dean sighed and dropped his head towards the ground. He took a few more seconds before he lifted his head up again to stare at the wall.

"I didn't tell you because, I didn't know how." he said. "The pain of losing him is still to close to home, always will be. I still don't know how to handle it all."

"I'm just upset that you never told me. I've been living each day thinking that I would bump into him, thinking that things would go back to the same. Hating him for leaving like he did, and now, I feel horrible because all that time I was hating him, he was dead." she said, tears coming back to her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." said Dean, walking over to her.

He walked up to her and settled himself between her legs. He ran his hand over her cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. She lowered her head to the ground as tears fell freely from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry, Lyn. I wish I would have told you sooner. I'm surprised I didn't." said Dean.

"Why are you surprised?" she asked.

Dean pulled away from her and pushed her hair behind her ears. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek, touching lightly on the black bruise that adorned it.

"I'm surprised because I can't lie to you. Never could. And I think that's why we fell apart towards the end. There were things that I didn't want to bring you into and I did. All because I can't keep anything from you." he said.

Lynlee had more tears fall from her eyes as Dean pulled her back into a hug. They stayed still for awhile, neither saying a word. The washer turned onto spin and Lynlee began to shake a little.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling away.

"Yea. This washer feels good." she laughed.

Dean laughed and ran his hand through her hair. He leaned in closer to her, faces within an inch of each other. Lynlee closed her eyes as Dean closed the distance between them.

It felt like a volcano had erupted between the two. For too long they had been denied the connection between them, and it felt as if it had been reconnected.

* * *

Sorry its been so long...my computer's internet doesnt work so ive been having to trnasfer everything...so it may take loner to get chapters up..but i will try my best...please let me know what you guys think!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week went by and the Winchester's, all three of them, were back on the road. Dean and Sam driving the impala, and Lynlee in her mustang.

Lynlee was almost back to the way she used to be. She still had some soreness in her ribs, and her bruises were still their, but not as dark as they had been. She was forced to only help Dean and Sam when it came to research, no fighting. She was a little upset at that, but it was either research, or no hunting at all. So, she gave in.

They were on their way to the Roadhouse to see if Ellen or Ash had found anything useful for them. After hours and hours of driving and playing cat and mouse, they pulled into the Roadhouse's parking lot.

They opened the door to find the place deserted. No one was around, not even a hint of smoke from a cigarette. Lynlee turned around to see the closed sign facing the door.

"Well that would explain the desertion." she said.

She pointed towards the sign as Sam went searching towards the back of the building. Dean turned his head away from the door and went towards Ash's room. He knocked on the door a few times and called out his name, but there was no answer.

"Where could they be?" asked Sam. "They never leave this place."

"I dunno, dude." said Dean.

Lynlee was checking around the walls, even inside the bathrooms. She was scanning a wall when she noticed light coming out from beneath the boards. She bent down and felt around, trying to find a way of opening the wall. She found a small divet, but couldn't get her fingers in.

"Dean, give me your knife." she shouted.

Dean walked over and bent down next to her.

"What'd ya find?" he asked.

"Just give me your knife." she said, looking at him.

He only looked at her and handed the knife over. She grabbed it and opened it up, forcing out a piece of the wall. Dean looked amazed. He never would have found that. Lynlee pulled the wall out and kicked the rest of it apart. Behind the wall was a small room, and inside were Ellen, Ash, and Jo. All three were tied up and unconscious. Dean and Sam pulled them out while Lynlee went and grabbed some water and bandages.

"Lynlee, knife." said Dean.

Lynlee threw him the knife as she brought over the water and bandages. Dean layed Ellen and Jo onto the ground while Sam untied Ash. Lynlee kneeled onto the ground and washed off the blood that had caked onto Ellen's forehead and face. She dabbed gently around the wound, which would need stitching. She went over to Jo, and cleaned up the small cuts and scrapes that adorned her face and arms. Ash didn't have anything horrible on him, except for a bruise across his face.

"Dean, she needs stitches." said Lynlee, motioning towards Ellen.

Dean sighed and took off his leather bracelet. He placed it into Ellen's mouth and Sam held her down, while Lynlee pulled out her first aid kit she kept in her bag. She pulled out a needle and thread and laced it up. She had only done this a couple times and every time it made her cringe.

She took a deep breathe and started stitching up Ellen's wound. She had to contain herself a few times, thinking she was going to throw up, but Sam and Dean encouraged her to continue, and she finished quicker than she had started. She cut the thread and placed a bandage over it to keep dirt and infection from getting in. Ellen hadn't moved throughout the entire thing, which surprised them all.

Sam and Dean made sure all three of them were comfortable while Lynlee cleaned herself up, along with her utensils. Dean grabbed a beer from underneath the counter and popped it open, taking a swig. Lynlee looked on in envy. She couldn't have one since she was still taking pain killers. Sam grabbed one also, and all three sat, waiting.

They eventually got bored. Dean threw darts while Sam and Lynlee played a game of pool. Sam was losing badly and Lynlee couldn't help but smile.

"Damn." said Sam, after Lynlee had scored again.

"I told you she was good, Sam." said Dean.

Lynlee only smiled and took a sip of her coke. Sam sighed and took another shot, sending the ball right into the pocket. He stood up, with a smile, but wiped it off when he noticed Lynlee going for the eight ball. He watched as she concentrated hard, thinking off how she could hit the ball to make it go in.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." she said.

She hit the ball sending it towards the corner pocket. It hit the side of the pocket, sending it along the rim of the pool table. Sam smiled as he watched the ball roll from one side of the table towards the other. The smile disappeared when the ball went into the corner pocket, at the opposite side of the original destination.

"I win!" she shouted.

"You cheated!" he said.

"No, I didn't." she said.

"You said corner pocket." said Sam.

"Yes, I did say corner pocket, but I never said which pocket." she smiled.

"Damn." said Sam.

"Told you she was good." said Dean.

Lynlee smiled and took the fifty dollars that they had wagered and walked over towards the bar. She refilled her coke and sat down atop the bar.

Dean and Sam went into a game of darts, Dean winning substantially. Dean won with a smile and grabbed a beer from the bar. Sam sat defeated on one of the stools and layed his head down.

"Don't worry, Sammy. You'll learn soon enough." said Lynlee, giving him a pat on the back.

Sam only smiled and layed his head back down. All three of them almost died when Ash started screaming. Dean and Lynlee sat down their drinks and ran over to Ash. Sam grabbed Ash to stop him from thrashing.

"Ash!" shouted Dean.

Ash seemed to stop thrashing at the sound of Dean's voice. He moved his head around, trying to find the source of the sound, but fell unconscious again.

"Damn." said Dean.

Sam lowered Ash back onto the ground and stood up. They walked back towards the bar when something grabbed Lynlee's ankle, sending her to the ground.

"Ow." she groaned, but was rolled over with a knife to her neck. "Dean, a little help."

Dean turned around and went white. Ellen hovered over Lynlee, holding a knife to her neck.

"Ellen?" said Sam.

Ellen didn't seem to hear him and continued to stare intently at Lynlee. Lynlee was starting to get a little scared at this woman's intense glare.

"Ellen!" shouted Dean.

She seemed to snap out of it and looked up towards Dean. Lynlee took the opportunity to knock the knife from Ellen's hand and send her flying a few feet. Lynlee grabbed her ribs and stammered to her feet, holding herself up on the bar.

"Dean?" asked Ellen.

"Yea, it's us. What happened?" asked Dean.

Ellen thought back to what happened, but her memory was blank. She couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"Lyn? Can you help out?" asked Dean.

"I'll try." she said. "As long as I don't get attacked by doing it."

"What are you talking about Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean ignored him and walked over to Ellen.

"Ellen, is it alright if she helps you out?" asked Dean, motioning to Lynlee.

Ellen looked over to her and seemed to size her up. But when she saw Lynlee holding her ribs in pain, she softened, and nodded.

Lynlee walked over towards Ellen and sat down across from her. She hissed as she bent forward, but took a deep breathe and tried to forget the pain.

"Alright, just relax, and clear your mind." said Lynlee.

Ellen nodded and closed her eyes. Lynlee scooted a bit closer and placed her hands on Ellen's temples. Lynlee closed her eyes and focused on Ellen's memories. She opened up Ellen's mind and let the memories fill her own. She saw flashes of red and orange, Ash being knocked unconscious, Jo being hit across the face and Ellen receiving a glass bottle to her head. She saw a figure standing towards the back in shadows. He was no taller than Dean and wore a leather jacket. He slowly turned around, watching Lynlee with yellow eyes.

Lynlee gasped and shot backwards, hitting her head on one of the tables. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to bring herself back to the present. The gaze of the yellow eyed man made her weary and down right scared.

"Lynlee." said Dean.

He grabbed her face into his hands and made her look at him. He saw the horror etched into her eyes and the sheer fright shown clearly on her face.

"What'd you see?" he asked.

Lynlee opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find her voice, but all that came out was air.

"Wait, she can read people's minds?" asked Sam.

Dean turned towards Sam and only nodded. He wasn't in the mood to bring up Lynlee's powers, pursue.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" asked Sam, clearly a bit annoyed.

"Sam, not right now." Dean demanded.

Dean turned back towards Lynlee to see her face bring back a little bit of color, but not enough. He shoved her hair back behind her ears and looked into her eyes.

"Lyn? What did you see?" he asked, as if he were talking to a child.

Lynlee opened her mouth and stuttered a few words out, but nothing made sense. She stopped and regained her composure.

"I saw everyone here being knocked out. Ash, Ellen and Jo were all knocked unconscious by the same man that stood in the shadows." whispered Lynlee.

"Who, who was the man in the shadows?" asked Dean.

"The yellow eyed man." said Lynlee in barely even a whisper.

Dean and Sam froze at the words she had uttered. The yellow eyed demon himself had been here.

"What did he want?" asked Sam.

"He wants me and Sam. Mostly Sam, he's always liked you." said Lynlee.

"What does he want with us?" asked Sam.

"What does he want with you?" demanded Dean, directing the question mainly towards Lynlee.

"I don't know." said Lynlee. "I don't know."

Dean knew he wouldn't get anymore answers out of her. He wrapped her into a hug and let her cry. Something in the vision had spooked her incredibly, and she wasn't saying what.

* * *

My internet works again on my laptop...so i can finally write again and upload...thank goodness...let me know what you think about the update!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone sat around the roadhouse, relaxing and trying to get back to normal. Ellen and Jo cleaned the place up by sweeping the floor and refurbishing what was destroyed. Ash and Sam were busy trying to find anything that would help them with finding the yellow eyed demon. Lynlee lay in the back of the bar, her head resting on Dean's lap. Reading people's minds and memories took a lot out of her, and Dean tried to calm her by running his hands through her hair.

Lynlee lay, staring up into the ceiling, waiting for it to swallow her. She couldn't handle everything that was going on. All she ever wanted was a normal life, but who in this bar didn't? She was scared as to what her future entailed. The demon obviously wanted her and Sam, but for what purpose.

"You okay?" asked Dean, stroking Lynlee's hair.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, not really wanting to answer him, but, Dean was a persistent guy and he didn't stop until he got answers.

"For now." she said.

"Lyn, I know there was more to what you saw." said Dean.

Lynlee stayed quiet, not wanting to dive into what the yellow eyed demon had said to her. Yes, it was a vision of Ellen's memories, but sometimes in those memories, there are hidden meanings that you have to pay special attention to, and this one was as clear as day.

"Dean, what I told you was everything that I saw. Nothing more." she lied.

"You're lying." he stated.

"Yes well, even so I'm not going to say." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" she shouted, sitting up from his lap.

Everyone in the bar had stopped what they were doing and looked over to the feuding couple. Lynlee had stood up after seeing everyone looking at her, and stomped out of the bar, into the beating sun. Dean only sat where he was, looking stunned at being yelled at.

Everyone saw the disbelieving look on his face and went back to what they were doing. Sam snuck out of the bar, and went in search of Lynlee. He found her not sitting too far off from the bar, leaning against her car. He walked over to her and sat next to her, silence filling the void between the two.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." she said.

"I'm sure yelling at your husband is nothing." said Sam.

"All married couples yell at each other now and then. Nothing new." said Lynlee.

"It is between you too." said Sam. "What did you see in the memories?"

Lynlee sat silent, not really wanting to delve into the horrid vision she had seen. She looked down the deserted road, squinting as the sun beat down upon the two.

"I have visions, too." said Sam.

Lynlee turned her head at Sam's words. She didn't say anything, hoping he would continue.

"I see things before they happen. There was this one guy who supposedly committed suicide by locking himself in his garage with the car on. It wasn't suicide. I tried to get there as soon as I could, but it was too late." said Sam.

"I can read people's minds and see their memories." said Lynlee. "Sometimes it's a gift, sometimes it's a nightmare."

"Like what you saw?" asked Sam. Lynlee only nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw Dean die." whispered Lynlee.

She was surprised at how easily that came out. Usually she would have kept it to herself a little bit longer, but knowing that Sam carries a similar burden made it easier to talk to.

Sam didn't quiet know what to say to her response. He wasn't really expecting that.

"How did you see Dean die if you read Ellen's mind?" asked Sam.

"All memories have a hidden meaning in them somewhere. You have to pay attention or else you may pass something important." said Lynlee.

"Do you know how he dies?" asked Sam, quietly.

Lynlee only shook her head, indicating she didn't know. All she knew was that Dean dies in this upcoming battle, and she wasn't prepared for it.

"But sometimes these memories can be wrong?" asked Sam.

"No, only visions can be wrong, memories are permanently engraved in your brain. The way I see them, there is no way they can be wrong. They can only be wrong when they are spoken." said Lynlee, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lynlee, look at me." said Sam, turning Lynlee to face him. "I promise, I will do everything to make sure this memory of yours does not happen."

Lynlee looked into Sam's eyes and saw determination and fire. She knew he would do everything in his power to make sure that this didn't happen.

Lynlee nodded as Sam wrapped her into a hug. Dean looked onto the pair from the window, jealousy, rage and hurt flowing through him like an ocean wave. He looked down to his left ring finger and ripped off the silver band that sat their. He put it in his pocket and turned away from the window.

He strode over to the bar and grabbed a beer, downing it in less than a minute. He grabbed another one and drank that one too. Sam and Lynlee walked back into the bar with small smiles on their faces. Dean only looked away with disgust and drank the rest of his beer.

"Hope you two had a good time." spat Dean.

Sam and Lynlee stopped and looked at him. They both had looks of confusion written onto their faces.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lynlee.

"Oh don't play coy with me." said Dean. "If you two want to be all over each other, at least make sure I'm out of the picture."

"Dean, we're not, we were only talking." said Sam.

"Yea I bet." said Dean.

Lynlee looked at Dean with disbelief. How could he think that she and Sam were an item. They were married and Lynlee took that oath very seriously. She noticed Dean's left hand was missing something, and her heart felt as if it broke.

Dean saw her glance towards his hand that was missing his wedding band. He saw the hurt that crossed her face and felt bad, but soon put on his mask of defiance when he remembered what he saw.

"I didn't think you'd mind since you've found someone else." said Dean, talking to Lynlee.

Tears came to her eyes as she ran from the bar, slamming the door behind her as she went. They heard her start up her engine and peel out of out the parking lot. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, resting his hands on the bar. He looked up to see Sam's pissed off glare staring right at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" asked Dean.

"An asshole is what I'm looking at." said Sam.

"What did you just say?" asked Dean, getting mad.

"You heard what I said. What is wrong with you?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" countered Dean.

"What?" asked Sam, confused.

"Oh don't what me. I know what you're up too. Wait until the time is right to dive in and take my place. I know how you work Sam." said Dean.

"You think I'm trying to steal Lyn away from you?" asked Sam, everything making more sense.

"Don't deny it dude. I saw you're guys' little display of affection outside. I would have thought at least you could have told me to my face, like a man!" shouted Dean, getting closer to Sam.

"Dean, I don't know where you got the idea, but I am not trying to take Lynlee away from you. She's your wife, my friend, that's it. There is nothing going on between the two of us. I'm not like you." said Sam.

"Oh yea? And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Dean.

"It means that I don't go around sleeping with every girl I find, married or not!" shouted Sam.

Dean lost it and sent a right hook towards Sam's face. He made contact, sending Sam onto the floor. Sam went to get up but was pushed back down by Dean. Ellen grabbed Dean's arm before it went into Sam's face. She pulled him away, pushing into the bar.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him.

Dean just glared at her, pissed off for being interrupted. Jo bent down and helped Sam off the floor. She sat him down on a chair and went to get the first aid kit. Sam had a cut along his forehead, and a bruise forming around his eye. Sam spit out some blood from his mouth and leaned back in the chair, glaring at Dean.

"Don't look at me." said Dean.

"You are unbelievable." said Sam. "If you would have knew what we were talking about in the first place, you feel like such a dick right now."

"Well then enlighten me." snapped Dean, sitting on a bar stool.

"It's not my place." said Sam.

"Damn it Sam! Tell me!" shouted Dean.

"She saw you die, alright! The other part of her vision was of you dying. That's why she didn't want to tell you!" yelled Sam.

Dean stood dumbfounded. He slunk back against the bar, everything rushing back towards him at full force.

"Shit, I do feel like a dick." he mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

Sam felt his gut sink at the look of shame across his brother's face. He had never seen Dean like this before and it was quiet shocking. Dean looked up towards Sam when he realized what he had done. Sam held up his hand, telling him not to apologize.

"Don't. No chick flick moments, right?" smiled Sam.

Dean only smiled. "Bitch."

"Jerk. And I really mean that one." said Sam.

"Yea I know you do." mumbled Dean. "I guess I should go find Lyn, huh?"

"You guessed right." said Sam.

Dean only nodded his head and stood up. He grabbed his coat and left the bar. He slammed the door of the impala and peeled out of the parking lot. He didn't know where to look for her, but it was a small town, so hopefully she didn't get too far. Plus he could track her by her cell phone if need be. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring, placing it back onto his left ring finger.

* * *

Sorry it took so long...major writers block...still not over it...but please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It wasn't hard to find Lynlee's car, seeing as it was the only '67 mustang around town. Dean stopped at a small convenient store and picked up some flowers for Lynlee. It wouldn't help solve anything between the two of them, but it was worth a shot. He paid the cashier and left, working up the nerve to face her.

* * *

Lynlee sat in her motel room, watching The Notebook. It probably wasn't the best movie to be watching, but she was in a depressed mood. Plus it was the only thing on t.v. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open, taking a big long swig. She plopped down on her bed and leaned up against the headboard, heaving a big sigh.

She flipped through a few stations when there was a knock on her door. She set down her beer on the side table and grabbed her knife from underneath her pillow. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing Dean on the other side. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed, placing the knife back under her pillow.

Dean knocked on the door again and Lynlee ignored him. Finally, after the fourth knock she became annoyed and opened the door.

"What!" she said.

"Now, before you go off on a tangent, please let me say something." said Dean, holding up his hands.

Lynlee leaned against the door, resting her hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows, waiting for Dean to talk. It was clear as day that she was in a pissed off mood.

"Can I at least come in?" he asked.

Lynlee looked him over for a minute, inwardly deciding if she should or not. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside, letting Dean in.

"Thank you." he said as he walked past.

Lynlee rolled her eyes and shut the door. She turned towards Dean with crossed arms and attitude written all over. Dean walked around the room, inspecting it seemed like. She got tired of him walking around and sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well I came to apologize, but if that's the attitude I'm gonna get then forget it." said Dean.

He picked up her beer that she had been drinking and finished it off. He tossed it to the ground and went to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out another one.

"Mm, Corona, best beer on the planet." said Dean, popping open another beer.

Lynlee stared at Dean while he drank his beer, watching his every move. Dean grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

"Ew, I don't see how anyone can watch Oprah, that show is just to chicky for me." said Dean.

Lynlee walked over to her bed, waiting for Dean to do something, but all he did was stand and flip through channels.

"What are you really doing here?" asked Lynlee.

"I told you. I came here to apologize, but since you have a horrid attitude, I'm not going to." he said, smirking at her.

Dean threw down the remote and walked over to the bathroom. As he was looking in the bathroom, Lynlee walked to the other side of the bed. When Dean walked out of the bathroom, she grabbed her knife from under her pillow, and slammed Dean into the wall, putting the knife right against his jugular.

"Wow, kitten, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up! What are you doing here?"she yelled.

"I already told you!" he shouted.

"Oh don't play coy with me. I don't know who the hell you are but you better fess up quick or else I'll cut your throat." she said, pressing the knife closer to his throat.

"Baby, it's me, Dean." he said.

"Wrong answer. First off, my husband does in fact watch Oprah. Second, he doesn't drink Corona. Calls it piss water if I remember correctly. So you better tell me who the hell you are, or I'll send you back to hell without even a second thought." she spat with venom.

Dean looked at her as if she were nuts, but just as quick, the smile faded, and his eyes turned to stone black. Dean's face began to disappear and in it's place, came the face of Jared.

"Jared?" whispered Lynlee, not believing what was in front of her own eyes.

"Hello beautiful." he whispered.

He backhanded her, sending her into the farthest wall with a thud. Her knife flew from her hand and landed by the door. She rolled away from the wall with a groan, her back in agony from the meeting with the wall. She dragged herself upright, only to be grabbed by the neck and pushed against the wall. The air was being taken from her lungs, her nails clawing at Jared's skin, leaving trails of blood.

"Please." she gasped out with what little air she had left.

Jared only smiled and threw her across the room, having her land in the corner of the wall by the bed. Jared walked over, and kneeled directly in front of her. He grasped her hair and pulled her head up so she could see him. Blood was running from her nose and lip, cuts and scrapes adorning her face and arms, bruises most likely on her face and body.

"You used to be so sad. Life never turning out the way you wanted it too. Your father dying when you needed him most. Your husband leaving you for some young hot busty blonde." he said.

Lynlee tried to hit him but Jared grabbed her arm before she could even get close. He stroked her face lightly as he continued to hold up her head.

"You were so ready to move on, but you got scared. Scared of me. You don't know how that made me feel. My life went into shambles, all because of you. You know, my mother always told me to never let your life become meaningless all because of a girl. And you know what? I let it, I let my life become a steaming pile of shit all because of you. Oh how I adored you, worshiped the ground you walked on, and how did you repay me, by leaving me to wallow in my own self pity. But I got out of that hole. As you can see." said Jared, lifting Lynlee off of the ground by her neck.

"You ruined everything for me, all because of one man who never even cared about you. Now I'm going to take away the very thing he loves most." said Jared.

He began squeezing her windpipe, cutting off all air supply. She began to turn blue when the door flew open and a gunshot rang through the air. Jared's face erupted into black dust, showing Dean on the other side, gun barrel smoking.

The dust disappeared leaving silence in the room. Dean swallowed and dropped the gun, rushing over to Lynlee. He jumped over the bed and landed on the other side. He bent down, all breathe escaping his lungs. He pulled the hair away from her face, showing a beaten and broken Lynlee. She was still conscious, but spooked beyond belief.

Dean picked her up and sat her on her bed. He pulled her towards the headboard, sitting her up against her pillows. He checked over her face to make sure nothing serious had happened. He grabbed Lynlee's first aid kit she always kept in the side drawer and set to work on fixing her up. He went to wipe away the blood on her face, but she cowered away from him.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to clean you up." said Dean.

"How do I know it's you?" she asked.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" he asked.

"Is Corona the best beer in this world?" she asked.

"Gross, it's piss water if you ask me." he grumbled. "Budweiser is the way to go."

"One more, what show do you watch that no one else besides me knows about?" she asked.

Dean looked as if he didn't want to answer, but when he saw the defiant look in her eyes, he sighed and answered timidly.

"Oprah." he said.

Lynlee smiled a bit and sat closer to Dean. Dean took this as an okay and set to work on her cuts and scrapes.

"What's with the questions?" he asked. "And who exactly was that guy."

"That guy was Jared. He showed up here looking just like you. Had me fooled for a bit until he said Corona was the best beer on the planet and that Oprah was a chick show and that he would never watch it. Ow!" she exclaimed, when Dean got alcohol into her cuts.

"Sorry, so that's what all the questions were about." he said.

"Yea." she said.

Dean nodded and finished up her bandages. He threw away all the gauze and toilet paper he used to clean up blood. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and brought them over to the bed. He popped it open and handed it to Lynlee. She thanked him as she took a big swig, reveling in the taste. Dean bent down and picked up the discarded bouquet of flowers.

"Uh, I know their not Lily's or anything, but I thought it might help with the hole apologizing thing." he smiled sheepishly.

Lynlee smiled and grabbed the flowers from Dean. She sniffed them, loving the smell that came off of them.

"Thank you." she said.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"No." she said. She saw his face fall a bit at her words. "But it is a start."

His face seemed to light up a bit more and he gave her a smile. They both sat in silence for awhile, neither really knowing what to say. Lynlee sat down her beer and flowers and began fiddling with her fingers, as she usually did when she was nervous. She inched closer to Dean, watching his face as she got closer and closer. Dean realized what she was doing and sat frozen.

Lynlee grabbed Dean's face in her hands and kissed him. She kissed him with years of passion, anger, fury, romance, and sadness all mixed in, which equaled one mind blowing kiss. She pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. They both stared at one another, not sure of what to do.

Dean solved the problem by kissing Lynlee again. This time, he sat his beer down on the table as Lynlee started taking off his jacket. It was all happening so fast that neither one of them cared. It had been so long that the two of them had been together, that they needed each other. The sooner the better.

Soon they were in nothing but skin, making new memories and reliving old, as they filled the night with passion. It had been so long that they had had each other, that neither of them remembered what it had been like. Soon they realized why they never wanted to stay away from each other long. They loved each other to the core, and let's face it, the sex was just fantastic.

* * *

So, i thought up this whole chapter while driving...amazing i know. This was one of my favorite chapters...so please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A month flew by, lives changing with each day. Everyday, the Winchester's would meet Ellen and the gang at the Roadhouse to continue research on where they could find this demon. Lynlee indulged everything she knew from when she read Ellen's mind. It wasn't much, but it got them farther than where they had originally been.

They knew the demon would be in Missouri, but where exactly was a more complicated tale. Along with trying to place him, they didn't know what he was planning. Ash, Dean, and Sam all hovered over a map and a computer in the back room, trying to solve the case.

Ellen and Lynlee stood at the bar, serving customers drinks and food. The bar was full of hunters from all over. Some were friendly and some weren't. Lynlee's mind was elsewhere as she handed over a pint of beer. She wiped down the counter and asked the next customer what he would like, without even looking at him.

"So, you're not going to say hi?" asked the customer.

"You know, why don't you just kiss my-" Lynlee looked up to retort when she smiled, "Ass!"

She threw down her rag and ran out from the back of the bar. She engulfed her best friend into a huge hug, both of them laughing and crying.

"Ashley? Where the hell have you been? How are you?" asked Lynlee.

"Oh I'm fine. I've been all over this planet." said Ashley.

"I haven't seen you in years! Oh I've missed you so much! I could have used you a few months ago." said Lynlee.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"I ran into Dean again." said Lynlee.

"That asshole? Where is he I'm gonna kill him." said Ashley.

"Wait, no!" said Lynlee, grabbing Ashley and heading for the door. "Ellen, I'll be back in a few!"

Lynlee pushed Ashley through the door and sat her down on the porch.

"What the hell, dude?" asked Ashley. "I thought we both agreed that you would never go back with him!"

"I know, but, I missed him so much, and we talked and settled everything that had happened between the two of us and, we're okay now." said Lynlee, looking towards the sky.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" asked Ashley.

"Yes." groaned Lynlee. "But, it was the perfect opportunity, and you can't deny things like that, you most of all should know."

Ashley smiled. "Yea I do. But seriously, you guys are alright? I mean, last time I saw you, you looked as if you could fall apart with just a whisper."

"No, we're okay now, in fact, never mind." said Lynlee, turning towards the road.

"In fact what?" asked Ashley.

"Nothing, just forget it. So, what have you been up to?" asked Lynlee.

"Lyn, what?" demanded Ashley.

"Uh." Lynlee laughed a little nervously. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" shouted Ashley.

"Shut up!" said Lynlee. "I don't want the whole world to know! Especially Dean, he'd never let me do anything if he knew."

"Well then he's a smart man." said Ashley.

"Oh not you too. Come on Ashley, I can't just sit around while everyone gets to have fun. It's not fair!" whined Lynlee.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have opened your legs!" said Ashley.

"Oh yea, like you're one to talk. Where's your kid, huh?" asked Lynlee, going on the rebound.

"She's with her grandmother." stated Ashley.

"Yea, and for how long?" asked Lynlee, crossing her arms.

"She's been with her for about a year." Ashley got a raised eyebrow from Lynlee. "And a half."

"Exactly, and while you were pregnant, didn't you hate having to sit around all the time and not be able to do anything?" asked Lynlee.

"Okay you made your point! But honestly Lyn, you can't keep this from him, he'll go more nuts than he already is." said Ashley.

"No he won't." said Lynlee.

"Actually, he might." said Sam, walking around the corner of the bar.

"Sam!" shouted Lynlee. "Please, Sam, don't tell him."

"I can't just lie to my brother, Lyn. Especially when I'm going to be an uncle!" he shouted, putting a smile on his face.

Lynlee smiled and hugged him. He spun her around and put her back down. She pulled away from him and saw the look of determination on his face.

"Sam, please." she begged.

"Lyn, I won't tell him, but someone has too, and that someone has to be you." said Sam.

"I know." she sighed.

"You might as well get it over with." said Ashley.

"I'll tell him. Just not know." said Lynlee.

She got looks from both Sam and Ashley, telling her to basically stop stalling and tell him.

"Oh come on, I have to work up the nerve at least, I mean, Dean's scary." said Lynlee.

"You're his wife!" said Ashley.

"Doesn't matter!" shouted Lynlee, obviously a little nervous.

Sam only laughed at Lynlee's antics. If he was her, he would be scared to tell Dean too. He couldn't blame her.

"Yo! What is this, a family reunion?" asked Dean, walking out of the bar.

"Dean! Hi. Uh, sorry, this is my best friend Ashley." said Lynlee. "Ashley this is Dean, and this is Sammy, Dean's younger brother."

"It's Sam." said Sam, as he shook Ashley's hand.

"Nice to meet you." said Ashley.

"Nice to meet you, but uh, we figured out where the dem-" stopped Dean, looking at Ashley.

"It's okay, she knows everything." said Lynlee.

Dean only nodded, a little shocked. "Okay. Well, we figured out where he's gonna be, so come on, let's get things ready and hit the road."

"Where we going?" asked Lynlee as she followed Dean inside, followed by Ashley and Sam.

"Thankfully we weren't that far off. We have to go to Missouri, but close to the border, so we can be there tomorrow of we haul ass. So go on and pack your stuff." said Dean, slapping Lynlee on her butt.

She squeaked a bit and watched him smirk and walk away. She glared at him as she rubbed where he had hit her. She walked towards the back room where she shared with Ellen and packed up all of her stuff. She walked out into the bar, which was thankfully closed and threw her bag down on the ground.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Bobby!" Lynlee yelled and ran over. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. She gave him a big bear hug as he held her the same way.

"Hey! Get your hands off my wife, Bobby!" shouted Dean, playfully.

"Well, then you should keep a better leash on her then." said Bobby.

"Yea, I try, but she won't stand still. Plus she's just to cute." smiled Dean.

Lynlee rolled her eyes and went to pack her car up. She grabbed her bag and box full of food. She started walking towards the door when Sam stopped her.

"You shouldn't be carrying all of this by yourself. You could strain yourself. You need to take it easy!" said Sam, grabbing her bag from her.

"What do you mean she could strain herself?" asked Dean.

"Uh, nothing, just that she's been through a lot lately, and she should take it easy, you know, to prepare for the future." stumbled Sam.

"Yea, sure. Whatever, just finish packing so we can leave. Bobby, you and Ellen can ride together, Ashley and Lynlee will take her car, and Sam is with me." said Dean.

"Alright, so Missouri huh?" asked Bobby, helping Dean pick up some boxes.

"Yea. Hopefully we can end this, but, here's hoping." said Dean.

They packed up their cars and each person got into their respective vehicles. Bobby and Ellen got into his truck, Ashley and Lynlee got into the mustang, and Sam and Dean went in the impala. Ash voted to stay behind and be there just in case they needed help with anything.

They took off on the road, hoping to reach their destination by tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short...but please review and let me know what you think!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had taken longer than a day to reach Missouri. Lynlee was continually sick from being pregnant and had to stop several times to either throw up or go to the bathroom. Dean was getting worried for her but she just brushed him and told him she was fine, just a small illness.

Dean was getting a little suspicious when Lynlee had to continuously stop and either Sam or Ashley would run to her side. Obviously something was wrong with her and he was tired of being told it was nothing. She was his wife and he decided he should know what was wrong with her, but every time he tried, everyone would brush him off.

They pulled into a motel for the night by Lynlee's orders. She was getting more weak than she had ever been. She cursed herself for allowing herself to get pregnant at a time like this. But when you're a hunter, there is no good time to get pregnant. She shared a room with Ashley like she had done the past couple of times, just of fear of Dean finding out, and if this wasn't obvious enough.

"You're gonna have to tell him you know." said Ashley, unpacking her things.

"I know." sighed Lynlee. "It's getting harder and harder to hide it from him. He's smart Ash, he'll find out sooner or later, but, I just can't find the nerve to tell him, cause then he'll go all protective on me and not let me even lift my own burger. I know how he is and that's why I want to try and keep this from him."

She received a look from Ashley and sighed.

"At least until this hunt is over with." said Lynlee.

"But we don't know when this hunt will be over with Lyn. It could last for a few months, and if I remember correctly, in a few months you're gonna start getting fatter and fatter." said Ashley.

"Thanks, Ash. Make me feel so much better." said Lynlee.

"Sorry. Besides, you love the guy, don't know why, but you should be able to tell him." said Ashley.

"Well what about you?" said Lynlee.

"What about me?" asked Ashley.

"You and Sam seem to be getting pretty cozy." smiled Lynlee.

"Oh whatever. We just like talking to each other. Nothing more. And don't try to turn this on me." said Ashley.

"Uh huh." said Lynlee.

"Oh shut up. Yea okay, he's cute. But, I dunno." said Ashley.

"Give it a go." said Lynlee. "What have you got to lose? Obviously not your virginity."

"Shut up." said Ashley, throwing a pillow at Lynlee.

"Hey! Pregnant lady here. There will be no throwing of anything!" laughed Lynlee.

"Yea, yea. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" asked Ashley.

"Totally." replied Lynlee.

They stopped by Sam and Deans room and knocked on the door. Sam opened it and smiled at the two girls, but instantly put on a 'get out of here' look. Lynlee and Ashley looked at each other in confusion and looked back towards Sam.

"Who is it!" yelled Dean.

Lynlee and Ashley knew what Sam's look was all about. Dean was in one of his moods again. It was best to stay clear of him until he calmed down.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to get some food?" asked Lynlee.

"No." stated Dean.

Lynlee rolled her eyes and sighed, turning her gaze towards Sam.

"What about you Sammy?" asked Lynlee.

"Sure. Just let me grab my coat." he said.

He went over towards his bed and grabbed his jacket. Dean grabbed his clothes and went towards the bathroom.

"Dean, we'll be-"

Dean slammed the door before Sam could finish his sentence. Sam sighed and turned away, closing his room door and following the girls to the diner a few minutes away.

"So, you girls getting settled in alright?" asked Sam.

"Yes Sam, we're fine. How's groucho marx doing?" asked Lynlee.

"He's pissed about something. I don't know what but he's definitely on a roll." said Sam.

"He'll get over it." said Lynlee. "I guess I should order something for him or else he'll complain about being hungry." said Lynlee.

Lynlee flagged down the waitress and ordered a cheeseburger and fries to go. The waitress took down the order and walked away without a second glance towards Lynlee.

"Bitch." mumbled Lynlee.

"Lyn." warned Ash.

Lynlee only rolled her eyes and turned her gaze towards the window, watching as cars drive by at different intervals.

"So, how have you been feeling Lyn?" asked Sam.

"Good, surprisingly. Haven't had any bouts of sickness so far today, so I'm good!" smiled Lynlee.

"Good." smiled Sam.

"Here's your order. You can pay at the counter." said the waitress, dropping Dean's food on the table in front of Lynlee.

Lynlee gave her a look that could have killed someone a hundred miles away. The waitress only smiled curtly and walked away. Lynlee rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

"Well kids, it's been real, but I've got to go feed my husband. You two behave yourself alright?" asked Lynlee with a motherly look on her face.

"Yes mother." said Sam.

"That's my boy." said Lynlee, rubbing Sam's head.

She paid for the food and left the diner, Dean's food in hand. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door, a little scared to have to confront his mood. The door flung open with an annoyed Dean on the other side.

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well hello to you too." said Lynlee.

"Sorry, what's up?" he asked.

"Like that's any better." she mumbled. "I brought you some food back from the diner. Figured you'd be hungry."

She held up the bag of food in front of Dean's face and saw him practically salivating then and there. He took the bag and walked towards the bed, leaving Lynlee at the door.

"Sure, come on in." she said to herself with a load of sarcasm.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table. Every weapon that Dean had was strewn out on the table, waiting to be cleaned. The only time Dean really cleaned all of his weapons was when he was mad or upset about something.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Lynlee, picking up a machete.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"It's a good thing I'm already married to you." she sighed. "Look, obviously something's the matter. You never clean all of your weapons unless something is definitely wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing." he said.

"Could you please chew your food and swallow it before answering me?" she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm not in a peachy mood right now alright? Some things are bothering me and I haven't had time to sort them out." he said.

"Then tell me." she said, sitting in front of him on his bed. "Tell me what is bothering you, maybe I can help."

Dean only shook his head. "There's nothing for you to help with. I have to figure this out on my own."

"That's such a heavy burden to bear. Even for you. You need to let me help or else you won't be any good to us. When your mind is on something you're not all there." said Lynlee.

"Look, I'll be fine by tomorrow, I promise." said Dean.

Lynlee looked at him with a disbelieving look on her features. She saw that Dean wasn't going to back down and tell her, so she decided to get some sleep.

"Fine. I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." she said.

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and went to the door. She opened it and paused, taking one last look towards Dean. He sat on his bed, half eaten burger in his hands, and his gaze towards the floor. Lynlee sighed and left, closing the door behind her.

She opened her door turned on the light. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. She lay there for hours, trying to figure out what was on Dean's mind. Something was seriously bugging him, and it unnerved her. She had never seen Dean so focused on something, and it frightened her.

They made it to Missouri the next morning without any mishaps. They stopped at a motel just inside of the border to regroup. Everyone grabbed all of their weapons and maps and walked into Dean and Sam's room.

"Alright, so far, we know that the Demon is planning something in our old house." said Dean, looking intently at Sam.

"Right, but we don't know for sure when and what he is planning. We have a pretty good idea, but things are always subjectable to change." said Sam.

"Yea, thank you joe college." said Dean. "Alright, here's the plan. Tonight, me and Sam are going to make an appearance, see if anything or anyone shows up. Ellen and Bobby, I want you two to stake the perimeter, make sure nobody sees what happens. Ashley, I want you to stay by the car, just in case we need to get out fast."

"And what about me?" asked Lynlee.

"You're going to hold down the fort." said Dean, waiting for the repercussions.

"What! What do you mean hold down the fort. I'm going with you." she yelled.

"No you're not." said Dean.

"Yes I am! You can't just expect me to just sit here and wait while everyone's lives are in danger, and I get to sit here in peace and harmony. I have every right to be there as you do!" she yelled.

"Look Lyn, I don't have time to argue with you. You are staying here even if I have to tie you to something." threatened Dean.

"You wouldn't dare." she said.

"Try me. You forget our little honeymoon? I know all about rope and knots." he said.

Lynlee fumed as she grabbed her stuff and went to her own room, slamming the door in the process. Dean got looks from everyone in the room, but ignored them.

"Alright. We leave tonight, at seven. Be prepared. Don't bring a lot, this is just a re-con visit. Nothing major. We just need to see if anything unusual is happening." said Dean.

Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. Ashley went to Lynlee's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" asked Lynlee, opening the door.

Ashley was met with a tear stained Lynlee, eyes as red and puffy as a reindeer. She engulfed Lynlee into a hug and closed the door behind her.

"He's only trying to keep you safe." said Ashley.

"Yea well, he's never been like that before. He's always let me come on hunts with him. Why should know be any different?" asked Lynlee.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know what you see in him." said Ashley.

Lynlee groaned and pulled away. "Why do you always have to bring that up? Why don't you trust him? Yea, maybe he has some issues, but he would honestly give his own life for someone in a heartbeat. No questions asked."

"Well, that may be so, but he's hurt you in the past and I've always felt he wasn't good enough for you." said Ashley.

"He is. He's my everything. I just wish he wasn't so damn stubborn!" said Lynlee.

"I agree." said Ashley. "Why don't you take a bath and relax. That might cheer you up."

"Yea I guess." said Lynlee.

"I'm gonna go and get some food for everyone. You want the usual?" asked Ashley.

"Yea." mumbled Lynlee.

"Okay, I'll be back before we leave." said Ashley.

She closed the door behind her as Lynlee walked into the bathroom. She drew herself a nice warm bath and settled in, letting the warm water soothe her tired muscles. She hated when Dean controlled her like he did. Yes, he was just trying to protect her, but there was a limit.

Lynlee thought long and hard on the subject and made up her mind. She would go with them tonight. But she would go on her own accord.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lynlee snuck around the back of the house as quiet as a mouse. She slid up against the siding and waited, waited for any type of noise that would alert her as to where everyone was. She knew the whereabouts of Bobby and Ellen and made sure to steer clear of them. She needed to know where Dean and Sam were in the house so she could sneak in.

She peeked inside the window and saw Dean walk past. She shrunk back towards the bush and scratched her face on a branch.

"Damn it." she whispered.

She heard a gun cocked and froze. She didn't breathe as she saw a shadow lurk up towards where she was hiding. The shadow stepped lightly as it came towards the bush. The shadow stopped and neither one of them breathed. Lynlee stared at the shadow, hoping it would go away. The shadow swayed and turned back towards where it came from.

Lynlee heaved a small sigh and stood up to look back up in the window. She didn't see anyone so went to open the window when she felt the cold barrel of a shotgun on the back of her neck.

"Don't move." she heard.

"Sammy?" she said, turning slightly.

"Lynlee?" asked Sam. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam pulled the shotgun away from her neck as he spoke to her. She turned towards Sam with a sheepish smile. She saw the look on Sam's face and wiped it off immediately.

"Look Sam, I wasn't going to just sit in my motel room and twiddle my thumbs alright? I can help here whether Dean believes it or not." said Lynlee.

"I know, but, he will shoot you if he sees you here." said Sam.

"I know. That's why I'm staying out here so he won't." she said.

"I won't what?" asked Dean, walking out from a corner of the house.

Lynlee froze and looked towards Dean. He had a pissed off look on his face that Lynlee or Sam had seen before. He looked as if he would burst any moment.

"Dean, look, before you say anything I just have to say-"

"Stop." he interrupted her.

"What?" she asked, a little offended.

"Just stop. Lyn, I just wish you would listen to me just once, just once. I feel as if you would just listen to me once, maybe all those times you've gotten hurt, they could have been avoided. I try to protect you, I try to give you advice, I try to console you but you never take my words to heart. You never listen to me, I feel as though I'm just here to waste my breathe, on you." he finished.

Lynlee stood with a shocked expression on her face, along with tears in her eyes. She never thought Dean would ever talk to her like that. But she knew he was right, she just couldn't accept it. She looked in his eyes and saw how much it hurt for him to say that, but she knew he had to.

She looked down to the ground and nodded her head in understanding. She fidgeted a bit, waiting for someone to say anything. She looked back towards Dean and noticed he still held a bit of anger in his eyes.

"I know when I'm not welcome." she whispered, tears flooding her eyes.

She turned away and started walking back towards the motel. She walked down the sidewalk, noticing Ashley sitting across the street. She gave her a little wave and began walking again.

She made it back to her motel with a bag of food she bought from the diner just down the street, and a pint of ice cream. She slammed the door shut and put the bag of goodies down onto the bed. She threw off her jacket and plopped onto the bed, flipping on the t.v.

She dug into her burger and fries, leaving no piece of food untouched. She drank down her soda and started in on her ice cream when her cell phone rang. AC/DC's Back in Black floated through the air and she rolled her eyes. She took her time getting her phone, knowing it was Dean.

She shuffled through her jacket until she found it. She let it ring a few more times and finally opened it.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding a little pissed off.

"Lynlee is that you? This is Sammy." he said in a hurried voice.

"Sammy? What's wrong you sound like your in a panic." she said.

"Dean's been shot."

Lynlee froze at the words Sam spoke. She could hear sirens in the back ground, figuring it was the ambulance. She fell onto the floor, too shocked to do anything else.

"Lyn? You there?" asked Sam. "Lyn!"

"Yea?" she whispered.

"Ashley is on her way to pick you up and bring you to the hospital. When you get here call me and I'll meet you guys downstairs." said Sam.

Lynlee shook her head in understanding but realized Sam couldn't see her head. She whispered an okay and shut her phone. She looked around her room, not really knowing what to do. She didn't know how long she was sitting on the floor until Ashley came bursting in the room.

"Come on!" she shouted.

She grabbed Lynlee's coat and dragged her off of the floor and into the mustang. Ashley peeled out of the parking lot and drove as fast as the mustang would allow towards the hospital. Lynlee stared straight ahead, still in shock. She saw the headlights of the cars pass by them like lightning bugs from the speed of how fast they were going. Ashley kept glancing towards her, worried at her appearance.

Ashley slammed the breaks, stopping an inch from the barricade in front of her. She threw open her door and ran to Lynlee's, pulling her out. They walked into the front door and saw Sam waiting, extremely jumpy.

"Sam!" yelled Ashley.

Sam looked over to them and sighed a small relief. He walked over to them and slowed a bit when he saw Lynlee's blank expression. Sam tried looking into her eyes but she didn't seem to realize he was there.

Ashley just shrugged as Sam led Lynlee towards the room Dean was in. Dean had been in surgery for an hour when they finally extracted the bullet. The bullet had pierced his lung, leaving him dying of asphyxiation and internal bleeding. He was stable finally and sleeping.

Sam told all of this to Lynlee as they stood outside Dean's room. He was pale and looked like death himself. He looked like a Christmas tree due to all of the wires attached to him.

Sam and Ashley stood back a bit as they watched Lynlee watch Dean. They didn't want to crowd her, but wanted to be close just in case she had a melt down.

Lynlee stood in front of the window that looked into Dean's room. She wanted to go in and see him, but she wasn't sure she could handle it just yet. She heard everything that Sam had said on the way up, but just couldn't bring herself to believe it. Looking at him now, hooked up to a breathing machine, skin the color of a ghost, she believed everything now.

She took a deep breathe and opened the door. The door creaked as it opened, and Lynlee was met with the smell of a sick hospital room, alarms and beeping noises coming from the machines, and the sound of the breathing machine, keeping Dean alive.

She shut the door behind her and walked lightly towards his bedside. She hesitated a few steps, but eventually made it to his side. She stood over him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breathe the machine gave him. She wanted to see his lips, but the breathing tube blocked her view. She touched the side of his face and noticed how cold he was. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him, thinking if he warmed up he would live. She grabbed a chair by the window and dragged it to his bedside. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap, watching his face and seeing his eyes twitching. She leaned in closer and grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb along his ghostly pale skin.

As she sat there, listening to the machines tell her he was still alive, she decided to tell him. She stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed, folding his hand into hers. She took a deep breathe and looked at his face.

"Dean." she whispered, not trusting her voice.

She took a deep breathe and tried again, this time, making her voice a bit stronger.

"Dean." she said. She started crying as she started speaking. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I know I should have listened to you. Not just this past time, but all of the other times. I know you were just looking out for me, but I was stubborn. I didn't want to live the life of the obedient wife who listens to everything her husband tells her. Now that I think about it, I should have been that wife. If I had been none of this would have ever happened. I wouldn't be sitting here, watching you fight for your life."

She stopped speaking for a minute to dry her tears and regain her strength. She held his hand tighter as more tears started coming to her eyes. She couldn't find anything else to say to him. He was here because of her. If she had just listened to him once, Dean could be healthy and going about his daily life, but instead he was here, needing a machine to breathe for him.

Lynlee looked at Dean one more time before giving him a kiss on his forehead. She slid her hand along the side of his face and felt the stubble of his beard tickle her hand.

She shook her head and let a few more tears fall before turning towards the door. She took one last glance towards her husband before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Pleeeeeease let me know what you think!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She sat in the hospital cafeteria, eyes glazing over as they stared into her tea cup. She had been sitting there for an hour, not knowing what to do. She couldn't sit inside Dean's room, it hurt too much. She knew she was a horrible person for not being with her husband, but it was too much to handle.

Of course she blamed herself. If she would have defied Dean's wishes as she usually did, he probably would have been okay. She didn't know what happened to cause this. Dean and Sam were always careful enough to not get shot. Something must have gone wrong.

Sam sat down across from her at the table. He watched her as she ran her finger across the top of the cup in a circular motion. She didn't acknowledge that Sam was there, but she knew. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lynlee trying to calm herself down and Sam not knowing what to say.

"What happened, Sammy?" she asked in whisper.

If Sam hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have heard her. Sam sat in silence after Lynlee's question, not really knowing how to begin the conversation.

"I don't know." he whispered back, just as quiet.

"How could you not know?" asked Lynlee, a little more forced this time.

"We were all inside when the demon showed up. We were fighting and we all got separated somehow, trying to keep ourselves from being killed. Before I turned around I heard a gunshot. I turned around and Dean was standing as still stone." Sam stopped, tears coming to his eyes. "He looked at me with a look I don't think I'll ever forget. He fell to the floor and everything after that is a bit hazy."

Lynlee sat, listening to every word that came from Sam. She didn't know how this could have happened. What happened to them to make them not look after each other?

Lynlee had had enough with not knowing and stood from the table. She walked out of the cafeteria leaving Sam with a confused look upon his features, mostly wondering what that was all about.

* * *

Lynlee shut the door behind her as she stepped into Dean's room again. It took her a few minutes to amp herself up to actually go inside. She sat down on his bed, rubbing her hand along his face. She didn't want to, but she needed answers, and this was the only way of getting them.

She placed her hands along Dean's temples and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and concentrated on all of Dean's thoughts. She couldn't comprehend what was going on inside Dean's head. All she saw was lights and sounds all mixed together due to the drugs in his system. Lynlee concentrated harder and sorted out the sounds and lights and retrieved the images she needed. She furrowed her eyebrows as everything played back in front of her eyes, and she wished she hadn't wondered.

* * *

"_Dean, go after her!" shouted Dean._

"_No Sammy, it's better this way. I'll know she's safe and I can focus on the job at hand." said Dean, turning and walking back towards the house._

"_What about her? You're just gonna let her sit and wonder about you? Especially in her-"_

"_In her what?" asked Dean._

_Sam stopped his sentence knowing what he was about to reveal. Dean looked at him long and hard._

"_You know Sam. I know that you're hiding something about Lynlee from me and I've gone along with it, but this time it's gone too far. What is she hiding from me, huh?" asked Dean._

"_I think she should be the one to tell you." said Sam._

"_When, five years from now?" asked Dean._

"_You'll now before then." said Sam._

_Dean looked at Sam for a bit longer, hoping he would tell him, but Sam remained quiet. Dean shook his head and turned away, walking back into the house._

_The house was dark with shadows in every corner. Dean and Sam were on opposite sides of the room, watching each others backs as they searched the house from room to room. They both had their backs turned when a shadow came up behind Dean. Sam turned just in time and yelled, causing Dean to turn and shoot._

_Chaos ensued as the two brothers were thrown into a battle none of them had faced before. Shadows morphed from one being to another, causing too much for the brothers. They couldn't fight them all at once. Dean and Sam were so enthralled with trying to save themselves that none of them saw the Demon show itself._

_One of the demons Dean was fighting caught him off guard and knocked the rifle from his hand, sending it flying to the opposite wall. The demon then punched Dean, sending him straight into a wall. Dean fell to the floor in agony as Sam tried to go to his aid. Sam was cut off by another demon dead set on killing him._

_Dean lifted his head off of the ground, blood running from a gash along his forehead. He saw the demon staring at him with black eyes. The yellow-eyed Demon walked towards Dean, crouching down to Dean's level. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so that Dean was inches away from the Demon's face. _

"_You know, Dean. I thought you would have learned by now. Nobody and I mean nobody kills me." growled the Demon._

"_My dad almost did." smirked Dean._

_The Demon threw Dean to the other side of the room, causing him to collide with a coffee table. Dean struggled to get up but failed miserably._

"_Key word being almost, Dean. Or did you forget about the little deal he made?" said the Demon._

_Dean stood up from the ground with some help from the wall. He lifted his head to see the Demon holding his rifle, pointing straight towards Dean._

"_Dean, you're a smart guy, good looking, and a pro with the ladies. Even your wife seems to like you a lot. To bad you don't have the trust in her as she does in you." said the Demon._

"_Now you're just trying to piss me off." said Dean._

"_You know, you had a choice. You had a choice to leave this job. To take a break. To start a family. You've already started one of those, but you're too naive to realize what was right in front of your own nose." said the Demon._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Dean._

"_I don't wanna spoil the fun. But unfortunately, I'm gonna have to kill you." said the Demon._

_Dean went to grab the rifle but the shot was fired. Dean stopped in mid air, holding his chest, blood pouring from his wound and over his hand. Dean stared at the Demon as the Demon came close to him._

"_I'll say hello to you wife for you." whispered the Demon._

_And in the blink of an eye, the Demon was gone, along with the others. Dean didn't hear Sam's cry when he had been shot. He looked over towards Sam and gave him an apologetic look before falling to the floor in a heap._

"_Dean!" yelled Sam, running to his brother's aid. _

_Sam fell to the floor and grabbed Dean's head, placing it in his lap. _

"_Dean, Dean can you hear me?" asked Sam._

"_Sammy." chocked Dean._

_Sam had tears falling from his eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding coming from the gunshot wound. _

"_Dean, look at me. You're not going to die, alright? You have to much to live for." said Sam._

"_Like what." said Dean, coughing up blood._

"_What happened?" asked Bobby, running inside._

"_Bobby! Call an ambulance. Now!" shouted Sam._

_Bobby ran from the house to call the cops while Sam tried to control the bleeding._

"_Like what, Sammy?" asked Dean, again._

"_You have a wife, and a-" stopped Sam._

"_And a what?" asked Dean, his breathing becoming more labored._

"_You have a wife, and a baby on the way." cried Sam._

"_A baby?" asked Dean, tears springing to his eyes._

_Sam could only nod as he watched Dean's eyes light up._

"_Yea, you're going to be a father." said Sam._

"_How far along?" asked Dean._

"_A few months." said Sam._

"_What is it?" asked Dean._

"_A little girl." choked Sam._

* * *

Lynlee pulled away with a gasp and fell off of the bed. She caught herself on the ground and laid herself down gently, her breathing heavy. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the cold surface of the floor. She took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down, all the while having tears fall from her eyes, ending in pools on the ground. The door swung open as she heard Sam enter the room.

"Lyn?" asked Sam, running to her side.

He pulled her up and sat her in the chair, brushing her hair back and seeing the tears fall from her eyes.

"You alright? What happened?" he asked.

"I saw it." she cried.

"Saw what?" asked Sam, confused.

"Everything." she said, looking into his eyes.

"When she said that, Sam knew what she was talking about. She had looked into Dean's memories, reliving everything that had happened.

"Oh Lyn." said Sam. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I wanted to know, and now I do." she said, letting more tears fall.

"Lyn, I know this has got to be hard, but you can't keep thinking about what happened. If you do, that's not healthy for you're the baby." said Sam.

"I know." she said.

Sam held her as she cried into his shoulder. He brushed her hair with his hand as he looked over towards Dean, only to find his eyes open and staring back at him.

"Dean?" asked Sam, feeling like the breathe had been punched out of his lungs.

Lynlee lifted her head from Sam's shoulder and her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. Dean's eyes met with hers and she saw tears form in his eyes. She started crying as she walked over to him, placing her hand on his. She felt him grip her hand as if he never wanted to let go.

Sam left to go and get the nurse and emerged seconds later. The nurse pushed Lynlee out of the way with much disappointment from Dean. The nurse checked over his vitals and saw that he was doing good. She talked to the doctor and the doctor decided to take him off of the ventilator, seeing as how he wasn't using much oxygen.

The nurse took the tube from his throat which caused Dean to choke and start coughing. The nurse told him his voice would be a little sore, but he could still talk, just not for long periods of time.

Sam left along with the nurse, giving Dean and Lynlee some time alone. Lynlee didn't know where to start. She sat down on Dean's bedside and held his hand within hers. She started crying again and she felt Dean wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry." his voice crackled.

"I'm fine. Just a little emotional than I used to be." said Lynlee.

She looked up at Dean and looked into his eyes. She knew there was something he wanted to say, but was just scared to say it.

"What is it?" she asked, brushing his hair off of his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Lynlee lowered her head as she held Dean's hand.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out like I know you would have. If you knew, you wouldn't have let me hunt, or do anything for that matter." she said.

"Damn straight." he said.

"Look Dean, it was wrong to keep it from you and I know that. I would have told you eventually but I wanted to finish this job. If we finished it that would mean we could be together, finally without having to worry about demons coming after us, and we could live like a normal married couple with a baby on the way." said Lynlee.

"It was wrong of me to talk to you the way I did. I shouldn't have barked orders at you. You're my wife, not a soldier. I'm sorry." he said, running his hand along her face.

"All's forgotten." she smiled.

She leaned down and kissed him, thanking everything that he was alive. She laid down next to him on his bed, both of them dozing off. Before Lynlee fell into the darkness, she felt Dean's hand rest itself on top of her stomach. She fell asleep with a smile that night, and never wanted to forget it.

* * *

Thanks everybody for the reviews!! Heres the next chapter giving you some insight as to what actually happened. Please let me know what you thought!!! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few weeks spent in the hospital flew by. Lynlee didn't leave Dean's side once, except to go to the bathroom or to eat. Apologies were given and some were accepted as days passed.

The doctors were keeping Dean in the hospital for a few more days, just to make sure he was okay. Dean threw a fit as usual, saying he didn't need to stay in the hospital, that he was perfectly fine to leave. Lynlee calmed him down and he agreed to stay for a few more days.

Lynlee began to look a bit weak, seeing as she hadn't left the hospital for more than a week. The doctor had emitted her for a few days so he could watch over the baby, just make sure she was in good health. Lynlee hadn't seen a doctor since she had become pregnant, so the doctor scolded her for that, along with not getting the appropriate rest and nutrients her body needed. The doctor gave her the first picture of her baby and a list of pre-natal vitamins and do's and don'ts for Lynlee.

"Baby, you really need to go and get some rest. Sitting here doing nothing isn't good for you. You need exercise, healthy food, and a shower." said Dean.

"Hey, I had a shower two days ago." she argued. "Besides, they don't allow non-hospital people to use the showers here. And I don't feel like driving back to the motel."

"Well then have someone drive you back to the motel." said Dean.

"Nope, I'm fine right here." said Lynlee.

"Lynlee." he warned.

"No." she said.

"Where's Ashley?" asked Dean.

"She went back to New Orleans to see her daughter. She's bringing her up here or something, I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a few days." said Lynlee.

"Well, have Sam drive you back. I'm sure he would be willing. I don't need to be watched all the time. The doctors said I will be just fine. No harm will come to me." said Dean. "Please."

"Ugh." sighed Lynlee. "Fine."

"Thank you." he smiled.

Lynlee smiled and kissed him on the lips. She jumped off of the bed and went to grab her stuff when the photo of her baby fell out. She smiled and picked it up. She turned towards Dean and sat back down.

"What's up?" he asked.

Lynlee smiled and handed the photo over to him. Dean grabbed it and looked at it, a confused expression on his face. Lynlee smiled at how cute he looked and decided to help him out. She leaned next to him and pointed out what.

"Those are the feet. Those are the hands, and there's her nose." said Lynlee.

"This is our baby?" asked Dean, pointing to the picture.

"Yep." smiled Lynlee. "This is our daughter."

"We're having a girl?" asked Dean.

"Yea." said Lynlee.

"Man, I was sure it was gonna be a boy." sighed Dean.

"Ha, maybe next time, cowboy." smiled Lynlee.

"Next time, huh?" smiled Dean.

"Yea. Let me have this one first before you go hounding it up alright?" said Lynlee.

"And take a shower first also." laughed Dean.

"Shut it." she said.

She left the room laughing. She didn't see Sam anywhere so she decided to head back to the motel herself. She slid into her mustang and let the engine roar to life. She saw Sam walk up and tap on her window.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna run to the motel and clean up, maybe get some rest. Dean's orders." smiled Lynlee.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Go on up and talk to Dean, he's getting annoyed with the doctors and nurses since none of them are hot." laughed Lynlee.

"Alright." laughed Sam. "Well, I'm gonna call you later and check up on you, alright?"

"Sure. I'll see you later." said Lynlee.

"Bye." said Sam.

Lynlee backed up and drove out of the hospital parking lot. The night was dark and rainy. Lightning lit up the sky, causing sounds of thunder to pierce through the sky.

Lynlee pulled up outside of her room and turned off her car. She had stopped at a fast food joint to pick up something to eat. Yes it wasn't what she was really supposed to eat, but she was too tired to make anything of her own.

She threw down her bag on the floor and switched on the t.v. She placed the food down on the table and grabbed some extra clothes from her bag. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away her worries and stress. She washed her hair and face and turned off the shower. She dried off and got into a pair of black pants that hung loose on her hips, and a pink tank top with a gray zip up sweater. She dried her hair and exited the bathroom, in search of her food.

She cuddled up into her blankets and began eating her food. She turned on some romantic comedy and watched it with some distaste. These things never happened in real life. Movies were so dumb, she thought, especially the ones that gave you false hope. But she had to admit that they were good.

She finished her food and threw it away in the trash can. She went to curl back up in her bed when she heard something outside. She turned off the light and t.v. and walked over towards the door. She looked through the eye hole, but didn't see anything. She sighed, thinking she was over-reacting and went back to her bed.

The door flew off of its hinges and landed on the floor. Lynlee spun around as quick as a flash, her knife in her hand, and a pissed off look on her face. She stared at the door for awhile, waiting for something to come through the door. Her breathing was heavy as she stepped closer to the door.

She didn't see anything as she came closer, except for some papers on the ground and the lightning from outside. She looked around outside and saw no one in either direction. She sighed and walked back into her room, or what was left of her room. She grabbed her stuff and went to leave when she was pushed off of the ground and sent flying through the air.

She luckily caught herself before she landed on her back, which would have been deadly. She jumped back up and grabbed her knife, just as a shadow entered the doorway.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Jared." said Lynlee.

"You still remember me." he said.

"Kind of hard to forget." she said.

"Well, I'm just glad you still remember. God knows your husband doesn't." said Jared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm the one that shot him." said Jared.

"You? I thought the yellow-eyed demon shot him." she said.

"I am the yellow-eyed demon, now." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Let's just say I've taken up the new position. The previous owner, retired, pursue." he said.

"Whatever, look, please, just leave me alone, okay? That's all I ask." said Lynlee.

"Why? So you can grow old with Dean, and raise your daughter?" asked Jared.

"How do you know?" she asked, worry becoming very evident.

"I know everything about you, Lynlee. I was in love with you remember? But you just couldn't get over that shithead of a husband you got." he said.

"Look, I don't care what you want, just leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Sorry, no can do." he said.

Lynlee's anger flared as she went after Jared. Jared wasn't expecting the speed at which she came and didn't move in time to block her blow. She stabbed him in the side which earned a cry from Jared. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back. She began falling to the ground but caught herself.

"That was close." she said.

She jumped back up and saw that Jared's eyes had gone black. The demon was possessing his body. Lynlee had to find her spell book when he wasn't looking. She glanced around to see her bag against the wall, her book sitting right on top. She looked back towards the demon to see him looking at the damage done to his body.

Lynlee side stepped towards the wall, and closer to her book. She began going through every page, trying to find what page the incantation was on. She furrowed her brows together as she tried to remember the page number.

She made it to the wall, inches away from her book when she saw Jared's head snap towards her direction. He started for her and she jumped to her bag, grabbing the book just as he grabbed her and rammed her into the wall.

"That hurt." he growled.

"This will hurt worse." she said.

While he had her pinned to the wall, she flipped open to page 18 where the spell to free the demon from the body and send it back to hell lay. She lifted the book behind his head and began to read the Latin written on the page. Instantly, Jared began to wither back and forth as if in extreme agony. He dropped Lynlee to the ground where she curled up into a ball and finished reciting the incantation.

Jared fell to the floor as Lynlee came closer to exorcizing the demon. Jared's eyes flickered between black and blue as the spell came to a close.

"You should have thought about Dean's safety before you decided to kill me."

Those were the final words the demon spoke as it flew from Jared's mouth and into the air, where it evaporated back to hell.

Lynlee stood shocked, wondering what the demon meant. She hated when they said things like that, making you wonder what they meant.

Lynlee threw down her book and knife, and walked towards the body. She knelt and checked his pulse to find nothing. He was dead.

Lynlee dropped her head as she heard squealing tired on the pavement outside. She looked up to see the impala come to a screeching halt out front. She stood up and ran outside to see Sam jump out of the car and run to her.

He stopped short of the door and looked at the mess. He looked at her as of asking what happened, but stopped short, a look of sorrow covering his face.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" asked Lynlee.

Sam had to brace himself on the side of the building as tears fell from his eyes.

"What is it, Sammy!" she shouted, her own tears surfacing.

"He's dead." whispered Sam.

Lynlee's blood ran cold as she heard Sam speak. She swallowed, not trusting her own voice as she tried to speak.

"Who's dead?" she cried, knowing the answer already.

"Dean." Sam cried.

Lynlee shook her head, tears pouring from her face.

"No. No, he can't be dead. No. No!" she screamed as Sam tried to hug her.

She continued to cry and scream as the lightning passed overhead. The rain began to run down from the sky as Lynlee collapsed to the ground, Sam trying his very best to comfort her.

The night drifted on as the two of them sat in the pouring rain. Lynlee cuddled into Sam's arms, not wanting to leave knowing that she would be alone. She took a deep breathe and looked up into the sky.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Okay...you may hate me for this but i promise i'll make up for it. I promise!! But please tell me what you thought and know that it gets better...i promise! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Sweetheart, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm putting Plato in my nose." said a four year old Lily.

"Don't. Don't." smiled Lynlee as she took the Plato out of her daughters nose.

It had been three years since that fateful day where she had lost her one true love. Sam and Ashley had been with her every step of the way, helping her cope with being alone and on her own. She had returned to college to further her education. She had a job as the president of a bank, which earned her enough money to provide fully for her and her daughter.

Lilly had just turned four a few days ago, and she looked more and more like Dean each day. She had his greenish hazel eyes and sarcastic wit. Lynlee would just sit and watch her while she interacted with other children. She acted so much like her father, Lynlee couldn't help but smile. Lilly would ask questions each and every day about her father. She would grab the picture that sat on the hallway table of Lynlee and Dean on their wedding day, and make Lynlee sit down and tell her everything she remembered. Lilly was very smart for her age and grew more knowledge each day.

Sam and Ashley had gotten married. After a year of getting to know each other, Lynlee finally threatened them that if they didn't get married she would hurt them severely. So they did, and they had been married two happy years. Sam adopted Ashley's daughter, Sarah, and treated her just like his own. Ashley was pregnant with her second child, Sam's first. Sam was a little iffy on all of the things to remember. He had bought every pregnancy book ever written and read them from cover to cover. He was such a worry wort and Lynlee could only laugh at his antics.

Things were good for all of them. It took a toll on everyone after Dean's death. There were times when Lynlee thought she would never make it. She had many nervous breakdowns and almost had to go to a psych ward, but luckily she only had to go to therapy, which she could handle. Things were looking bright, and Lynlee was happy.

"When are Ashwey and Sam Sam coming over?" asked Lilly.

Lynlee only smiled at her daughter's nicknames and laughed.

"They should be here any minute." smiled Lynlee. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

Lilly jumped off the chair and ran down the hallway towards the bathroom. The house they lived in had been built from scratch. With Lynlee being a president of a bank, she had enough money to be able to build a moderately big home. It was two stories, along with a full basement. It had four bathrooms, three upstairs and one downstairs, and four bedrooms. One study where Lynlee did all of her business, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and play room for Lilly. It had a big back yard for Lilly to play in with Sarah, along with a pool and swing set. It was more than enough space for just the two of them, but Lynlee liked it. It was big yes, but it felt like a home, which was most important.

The doorbell rang and Lilly jumped off of her stool and ran towards the front door.

"Lilly!" yelled her mother.

The four year old sighed and rolled her eyes as she took her hand away from the doorhandle.

"Who is it?" she asked with attitude.

"It's Sam Sam!" said Sam from the other side.

"Mommy it's Sam Sam!" she yelled.

"Okay, you open it." laughed Lynlee.

Lilly threw open the door and rushed into Sam's arms. Sam picked her up and twirled her around in a big hug. He let Ashley walk through first and then followed in, shutting the door behind him. Lynlee came out of the bathroom, wiping her hands off with a towel.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Lynlee, giving Ashley a hug.

"Like I could blow up!" laughed Ashley.

"You look about ready to pop any minute." said Lynlee.

"Yea, thank him for me." said Ashley sarcastically while pointing to Sam.

"Hey, it's not all my fault." Sam defended himself.

"What's not your fault?" asked Lilly, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing sweetheart. Why don't you go outside and play with Sarah." said Sam. "Oh crap, Sarah!"

Sam placed Lilly on the ground and raced out the front door, towards the car. He opened the door and unstrapped Sarah from her car seat.

"He does that all the time." laughed Ashley.

Ashley and Lynlee laughed as they walked into the kitchen. Lynlee pulled out a chair for Ashley and helped her sit down.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink, snack on?" asked Lynlee. "Dinner should be ready here soon."

"No, I'm good." sighed Ashley. "So, how have things been?"

"Good, since the last time you asked me, which was about a week ago?" said Lynlee with some sarcasm.

"I'm just worried about you." said Ashley.

"I know." said Lynlee, checking on her potatoes.

"I mean, aren't you the least bit curious as to how he died?" asked Ashley in a hushed tone.

"No. The doctors said his heart failed him. They don't know how, but they said it just stopped working. That's what I believe and that's all I want to believe." said Lynlee, standing up again.

"But I mean, it's odd. He was fine an hour after you left and then-"

"Ashley." warned Sam, walking into the kitchen.

"What?" she asked.

"Look guys, I'm fine with what happened, okay? I should be after as much therapy I endured. But I'm fine. I've moved on. Yes, it's odd, but that's our life's, and I've got to deal with it sooner or later. Okay?" said Lynlee.

"Sure." said Ashley, giving up.

"Alright. Everything is ready, except for the pie, but by the time we're done eating it should be done." said Lynlee.

"I'll go get the girls." said Sam.

Lynlee placed the dinner on the table in the dining room, while Ashley helped put cups and plates at each place setting. The girls came running through the door and went to sit down.

"Hands." warned Lynlee.

She got a whine from both girls and pointed to the bathroom. The girls rolled their eyes and went to wash up. Lynlee smiled as she finished placing the food on the table. Sam helped Ashley sit down as the girls came back from the bathroom.

They sat down and all held hands as they said grace. Lynlee helped Lilly get her food as Sam did for Sarah. The girls wanted each of everything, which was good. Lynlee than made her own plate and began eating. Light conversation rooted the table as the two girls chatted about everything from Barbie to toy trucks. They were strange children, but their parents wouldn't have it any other way.

The doorbell rang as the girls erupted into arguments about which Barbie was better. Lynlee rolled her eyes and got up.

"I can get it." said Sam.

"No it's fine. You eat your dinner." said Lynlee.

She walked to the front door and unlocked it.

"Girls stop arguing!" she yelled, as she opened the door.

What stood in front of her made her blood run cold and her insides to stop working. Her body stopped breathing and she couldn't move a muscle. Her eyes widened and her breathing became labored.

"Hey beautiful."

She couldn't speak. She was too in shock to do much of anything else. All she could do was squeak. She forced herself to swallow, and came up with only a small voice.

"Dean?"

* * *

The end...i know...what an ending. I feel kind of weird just ending it like this, but that's what played into my head. If you don't like it, i can continue...maybe go farther into the future...who knows. Let me know what you vote and then i'll decide whether im gonna continue it or not. But i hope you enjoyed it...i know most have you have...and i did too. Please enjoy and remember...tell me if you want me to continue or leave it like it is. Thanks!!


	16. A Little Note!

Due to an increased amount of feedback from all of you...The vote is official. I will continue the story since I love all of you so much. I was kind of sad to leave the story there but with all of your feedback i'm more excited than ever to continue. So stay tuned for the continuum of this story and hope you all enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously on Old Memories:_

"_Hey beautiful."_

_She couldn't speak. She was too in shock to do much of anything else. All she could do was squeak. She forced herself to swallow, and came up with only a small voice._

"_Dean?"_

* * *

"Dean." stated Lynlee. 

"Hey baby." he said.

Lynlee just stared at someone that should have been dead. There was no way he could have lived. She shook her head as she backed away from the door. She passed the entryway that led into the dining room as she continued to back up down the hallway.

"Lyn? You alright?" asked Sam.

She didn't say anything as she stopped in front of the entryway. Sam was a little confused with her actions. He stood up from his chair and walked to Lynlee.

"Lynlee. What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Sam followed her gaze towards the front door and almost choked on his on saliva. He stood upright right next to Lynlee, frozen in his own body.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

"Hey Sammy!" said Dean, walking into the house. "Mind if I come in?"

Dean walked inside and shut the door behind him. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. He turned back to Sam and Lynlee and smiled. Lynlee's eyes rolled towards the back of her head as she fell to the floor.

"Lynlee!" yelled Dean, rushing to her side.

"No! No, you stay right there." said Sam, his hand stretched forth, causing Dean to stop.

"What? Sam, let me take care of my wife." said Dean.

"No, you go nowhere near her." said Sam.

Sam crouched down and lifted Lynlee into his arms. He carried her into the living room. By then, Ashley and the two girls had walked into the living room. Ashley grabbed some pillows and placed them onto the couch. Sam laid Lynlee onto the couch, making sure she was comfortable.

"I see you've been taking care of my most valuable possession." said Dean.

Sam stood up and sighed. He turned around and faced Dean. He looked him over as if trying to see if he was real or not.

"Look, Sammy. I know this must be really strange. And seeing as we live in the world of strange, this probably takes the cake. I can't explain it, maybe you can." said Dean.

"I was there when you died. I saw the flat line, we went to your funeral. If I saw all that then, I can't explain this. You shouldn't be here." said Sam.

"But I am , Sammy. I've been given a second chance at life. I don't know how, but I am going to live this one to the fullest. I'm going to do everything I've ever wanted to do." said Dean.

"Which is what?" asked Sam.

"To live a normal life." said Dean.

Sam stood looking at Dean, seeing that he was there as a human being. He couldn't imagine what happened to cause Dean to be alive, but in a way he was thankful.

During their conversation, Ashley had stepped back towards the hallway where Sarah and Lilly waited. She could tell they were getting antsy, but she didn't want to let them see anything yet.

"Come on girls, let's go upstairs and play, alright?" said Ashley.

"No." said Sarah.

"Sarah Marie. You go upstairs, now." said Ashley.

Sarah huffed and grabbed Lilly's hand, leading her upstairs. Ashley sighed and turned back towards the living room, and walked in. Sam saw her walk in and directed his attention to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Sam lightly.

"You really want the truth?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Sam laughed as he turned back towards Dean.

"Dean, you remember Ashley." said Sam.

"Yea I do, but back then you weren't so big." said Dean.

"Always the charmer." said Ashley. "I see nothings changed."

"Yea well." said Dean. "So you guys were eating?"

"Yea, uh, you can go grab something, if you'd like." said Sam.

"Yea, I just might." said Dean. He slapped Sam on the shoulder as he walked into the dining room.

Sam sighed and sat down on the chair next to the couch. He dropped his head into his hands. Ashley rubbed her hands along his back.

"Everything will be alright." said Ashley.

"What's gonna be alright?" asked Lynlee.

"Lynlee! Oh are you okay?" asked Ashley, coming to sit next to her.

"Yea. Man I had the weirdest dream." laughed Lynlee.

"You did?" asked Ashley with a scared voice.

"Yea, I dreamt that." she started but stopped just as quickly. "Dean."

Sam and Ashley turned towards the hallway where Lynlee's gaze was held. Dean stood also, a plate in hand, and his eyes looking intently at Lynlee.

"Sam please tell me that I'm dreaming." whispered Lynlee.

"I wish I could." said Sam.

Lynlee stood up from the couch and walked towards Dean. Every step she took was hesitant and a bit jittery. Her hands wrung themselves this way and that our of nervousness. Dean had placed the plate on a hallway table and watched her walk towards him. Lynlee stopped a few feet from him and looked at him. She went over every detail on his face and in his eyes. She reached her hand up to his face and hesitantly touched his face, feeling his skin under hers.

As she ran her hand along his face, tears sprang into her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be standing in front of her. He was supposed to be dead, buried in the ground. She saw his lifeless body laying in the morgue. This was not real, it couldn't be.

"I gotta go." said Lynlee.

She walked down the hall towards the front door. She grabbed her car keys and called back to Ashley.

"Can you watch Lilly?" she asked.

"Sure." said Ashley.

Lynlee only nodded and left the house without another word. Everyone heard the mustang's engine roar to life and speed off down the street. The house was silent as no one spoke a word. Dean looked around at Sam and Ashley to find them with their eyes pointed downwards. Dean didn't know what to say to make all of this better, but he knew what he had to do.

He grabbed his coat and car keys and walked out of the house, straight towards the impala.

"Dean, were are you going?" asked Sam, following after.

"To find Lynlee." he said.

"Dean, don't you think she should be by herself?" asked Sam.

"Sam, look." said Dean, whirling around to come face to face with Sam. "I know that this is pretty messed up, alright? I don't know anymore than any of you. The best thing we can do is try and figure it out together, and with Lynlee gone, we can't do that."

"How will you find her?" asked Sam.

"If there's one thing I know, it's where she goes to clear her head." said Dean.

He ripped open the impala's driver side door and hopped in. The engine roared to life as Dean sped off down the street.

Sam watched as the impala turned the corner and disappeared. He sighed and walked back inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh.

"He go after her?" asked Ashley.

"Yea." said Sam.

"They'll be fine." said Ashley.

Sam only nodded and went into the dining room to clean up. They had some serious things to figure out, and it would take time before all was right in the world.

* * *

I know it's kind of short...give me some time to come up with some stuff and they will be longer...i promise!! But please let me know what you thought!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The wind blew threw her hair as she sat on the dock. The lake was her personal sanctuary when things got too tough for her to handle. With things the way they were, she needed a lot more than just the lake.

She skimmed her feet along the waters surface, causing the dragonfly's to fly and the water to ripple. The willow tree to her left blew in the breeze, revealing a dark figure hidden beneath. The figure walked up behind Lynlee without her even realizing.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Lynlee whipped around to see Dean standing over her. She began breathing heavily and starting to panic.

"Lynlee, please, you need to calm down." said Dean.

"I can't. This isn't supposed to be. You're supposed to be dead." said Lynlee, standing up.

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are. One minute my heart feels like it's going to burst through my chest, and the next I'm waking up in a motel room. I couldn't even begin to try and figure out what happened, and to be honest with you, I don't want to." he said.

"Why not?" asked Lynlee.

"I think I've been given a second chance. A second chance to live the life I've always wanted." he said.

"What life?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"The life of a normal person, who has a normal job. That gets off at work at five to go home to a family, and eat a normal dinner." he laughed. " I want the life of a husband, a father, and a best friend."

Lynlee couldn't help but cry as he spoke, knowing that she wanted the same thing. But she knew deep down this was wrong, that this was all a dream. It had to be.

"This can't be real. It can't be. It's a dream, that's what it is. It's all a dream." rambled Lynlee.

"It's not. I wish it was so this could be easier for both of us, but it's not. I'm sorry I showed up like this, but truthfully there's no better way." said Dean.

"I know." said Lynlee. "I just wish I could handle it better and get this thought that this is a dream out of my head."

"Maybe this will help." said Dean.

He grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers. Lynlee froze as all of her feelings came rushing back full force. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you, too." she said.

They held each other for a few minutes, letting the wind wrap itself around the two. Fog started to set in across the lake, causing a chill to seep through the air.

"What do you say we head home and try this all out?" asked Dean.

"Sounds good with me." smiled Lynlee.

Dean gave her a small peck on the lips and guided her back to her car. They drove home separately and pulled into the driveway. Dean helped her out and led her to the front door. Lynlee unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Welcome home." she said.

Dean smiled and stepped inside, the smell of a home filling his insides. For the first time, he took in the house, seeing it as a home. He loved the way things were set up, showing that a family lived here. Lynlee shut the door behind her and locked it. She took off her coat and hung it up. She went to walk into the kitchen when she heard a scream come from up the stairs. Lynlee went to run up the stairs when she saw Lilly run down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Lilly jumped off the last stair and ran towards Dean. Dean bent down to the ground and caught Lilly into a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck. He let himself cry as he held his daughter. It was the first time he had ever met her, and he would remember it forever.

"Daddy?" asked Lilly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I can't breathe." she said.

Dean let her go and she took a deep breathe to emphasis her point. Dean just laughed and looked at her. She had his eyes and lips and everything else that looked like him. It was like she was his mini me. He ran his hand along her face and through her hair, not believing this was his daughter.

"Are you gonna stay?" asked Lilly.

"Yea baby, I'm gonna stay." cried Dean.

"Yay! Momma, daddy's gonna stay!" yelled Lilly.

"Yea I heard." laughed Lynlee.

"I'm gonna go get Sam Sam!" she yelled.

Lilly broke free of Dean's arms and ran upstairs. Dean watched her run up the stairs with some difficulty, and smiled. She disappeared around the corner and he stood up. He looked over towards Lynlee and she smiled. She walked up to him and wiped away his tears.

"We can't have you crying now can we daddy?" she asked playfully.

Dean just laughed and pulled her into a hug. He breathed in her scent, trying to memorize everything about her, new and old. He heard a creak from the top of the stairs and turned to look up. Sam stood at the top of the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

Dean pulled away from Lynlee and turned towards the stairs. He watched as Sam walked down slowly, like he was deciding whether or not to continue or not. He stepped off the last step and looked at Dean. Neither one spoke a word as they looked at each other. Lynlee looked between the two, hoping things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as they could get.

The brothers smiled at one another and engulfed each other into a hug. Lynlee broke into a smile and clapped lightly. Ashley appeared at the top of the stairs along with Lilly and Sarah. The two girls darted down the stairs, Ashley's belly following. Sam helped Ashley off the last few steps and towards the door.

"Well, as exciting as this day has been, I think we all need to get some sleep." said Sam.

"I agree. My feet feel like they're gonna explode in a million pieces." sighed Ashley.

"I'll bet." laughed Lynlee.

"We're gonna head on home. We'll see you tomorrow?" asked Sam towards Lynlee.

"Yep. 8 am sharp." smiled Lynlee.

"Alright then. Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow." said Sam.

"Okay, Sam Sam. Bye!" she said. She turned around and ran back upstairs in a fit of giggles.

"Bye Ashley, I'll see you tomorrow." said Lynlee, while she hugged Ashley.

"If I'm able to move." laughed Ashley.

Lynlee laughed as she opened the door. Sam gave Dean a hug and helped Ashley out the door. Lynlee and Dean stood by the door as they got into the car. They backed out of the driveway and headed off, leaving the house quiet.

Lynlee closed the door and locked it. She went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Dean walked around the house, memorizing himself with the layout. He stepped into Lynlee's study and looked at her diplomas that adorned the wall. He couldn't help but smile at her accomplishments. He picked up at picture of Lynlee and Lilly from when they went to the park. They both had big smiles on their faces along with a big thing of cotton candy.

"You get lost?" asked Lynlee.

Dean turned around to look at her and smiled. He lifted the picture up so she could see what he was looking at.

"I just got sidetracked." he said.

He sat down the picture and turned around. He walked towards the diplomas and looked at them again.

"This is cool." he said, pointing to the wall. "I can't believe you went back to school."

"Well, when I realized I had someone else to think about, I realized I had to do something. " said Lynlee.

"Well I'm glad you did." he said.

"You hungry?" asked Lynlee.

"Not really." said Dean. "So what's at eight tomorrow?"

"Uh, every Saturday morning we go to the market. The girls look forward to it. They get a bracelet every time." laughed Lynlee.

"Awesome." said Dean, a little sad.

"What's the matter?" asked Lynlee.

"Nothing." said Dean.

He walked out of the study and into the living room. He looked at the pictures that adorned the walls and mantel. A lot of them were of Lilly, but there were a couple of him and Lynlee.

"Dean. Something's the matter." she said.

"No, nothing's the matter." he said.

"Look, Dean, I know that this is all new, and it's gonna take a lot of getting used to. But first things first, if we're gonna have a new life together, than we need to be honest with each other. If we aren't, who knows?" said Lynlee.

"It's just. I've missed so much." said Dean, sitting down on the couch. "I've missed her being born, her first step, her first word. Everything she's ever done in her life I have missed. And I can't get it back."

Lynlee felt horrible for him. Here he was, alive again, and all he was worried about was missing his daughters life. She saw the turmoil he was going through and smiled to herself. She walked over to a small cabinet next to the t.v. She pulled out a couple of tapes and held them up.

"Well, uh, we could watch her birth, her first steps, first words, or her first dance class. Which would you prefer?" she smiled.

"Let's start from the beginning." he smiled.

"Okay." smiled Lynlee.

She put in the video of when Lilly was born and sat down next to Dean. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and watched as a screaming Lynlee came on screen.

"So, who exactly filmed this?" he asked smugly.

Lynlee looked at him, knowing he implied Sam. She grabbed a pillow and slapped him across the head and laughed.

"Ashley did, smartass." she said.

"I know." he said.

He gave her a kiss and they both settled into the couch, watching every moment of Lilly's life for the past four years.

* * *

And there is another chapter for your reading pleasure...please let me know what you thought!! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lynlee woke up the next morning with a small crick in her neck. She lifted her head off the back of the couch and looked around the living room. The t.v was off and the curtains were open. She looked around the room to try and find Dean, but he was nowhere.

"Lilly." said Lynlee, worried etched all over her face.

She jumped off the couch and ran through hallway, ready to sprint up the stairs. She stopped before she reached the stairs and backed up to the entryway of the kitchen. Lilly sat on the counter while Dean cooked pancakes.

"Lilly!" shouted Lynlee.

She raced into the kitchen and enveloped her daughter into her arms.

"Oh I am so sorry, sweetheart. I meant to come tuck you in but mommy fell asleep." said Lynlee.

"It's okay, mommy. I took care of myself." said Lilly.

Lynlee only smiled at the little girl. For someone so young, she was very advanced for her age. She wiped the curls from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Guess what mommy?" asked Lilly.

"What?" asked Lynlee.

"Daddy's making pancakes!" shouted Lilly.

"Is he? I never knew he could cook?" asked Lynlee, directing the question towards Dean.

"It's amazing what you can learn from Martha." said Dean.

"You watch Martha Stewart?" asked Lynlee.

"Yea, once in a blue moon." said Dean, trying to act manly.

"Sure." said Lynlee. "Lilly, why don't we go get cleaned up, and then we'll eat and then go see Sam Sam at the market. Okay?"

"Yea! Sam Sam!" shouted Lilly.

"Yea!" laughed Lynlee.

She picked Lilly off of the counter and sat her on her hip. She walked upstairs and went into Lilly's bathroom. She drew a bath for her and put in her favorite smelly scent. She put Lilly in and bathed her. She washed her hair and face and grabbed a towel.

"Come on, baby." said Lynlee.

Lilly stepped out of the tub and Lynlee dried her off. Lilly ran off into her room and picked out her outfit. She picked a yellow dress and her flip flops. Lynlee got her dressed and dried her hair.

"Okay, go and eat with Daddy and I'll be down soon." said Lynlee.

"Okay!" shouted Lilly, and took of down the stairs.

"Walk!" shouted Lynlee.

She heard Lilly take the stairs slowly and went into her own bathroom, satisfied. She turned on the shower and grabbed her robe. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away her stress.

She washed her hair and face and went to turn off the shower when she stopped. Everything hit her at once and she broke down crying. Everything from the past four years hit her like a ton of bricks. Most of it was the fact Dean was back from the dead. She knew it was too good to be true. She couldn't except it. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. If someone's dead, they should stay dead.

Lynlee slid to the floor of the shower, tears falling freely down her face. She couldn't handle what was happening in her life. It had taken her years to get over what happened, and the time that she was set in her ways, the time that she had accepted the fact that Dean was gone, he shows up as if nothing happened.

Lynlee still hadn't accepted the fact Dean was back. There was no way she could. But she put on a brave face and a brave smile for Lilly. Lilly was so happy to have her dad in her life, and Lynlee didn't want to ruin it by making it clear Dean wasn't supposed to be here.

She wiped away the tears and water from her face and stood up. She shut off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself off and tied up her hair. She slid on her bathrobe and walked into her bedroom. She sat down at her vanity and started putting on her makeup. She put extra base on to hide the puffiness from crying. She put on eye makeup and some blush and then dried her hair. She stepped into her closet and put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She grabbed a pair of socks and her tennis shoes and went downstairs.

"Do it again!" she heard Lilly shout.

Lynlee heard a bubbling nose and Lilly's laughter, and knew it wasn't a good thing. She walked into the kitchen to see Lilly back on the counter, and Dean making bubbles pop from the pancake. She saw Lilly laugh again and decided to let it be.

"Alright, let's eat so we can go." said Lynlee.

Dean grabbed Lilly and sat her down at the table, while Lynlee brought the pancakes and syrup. Lynlee cut Lilly's pancakes and buttered them up.

"Oh, I almost forgot." said Lynlee.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the strawberry syrup from the fridge. She went back into the dining room and poured some over Lilly's pancakes.

"She likes strawberry syrup?" asked Dean.

"Just like her mother." smiled Lynlee.

Dean laughed and they all ate their breakfast. Lynlee grabbed all the dishes after they were done and placed them into the sink. She turned on some water to help soak the dishes so they wouldn't be to hard to do later.

"Alright! We ready to go smeagol?" asked Lynlee.

"We sure are!" shouted Lilly.

Lynlee opened the door and Dean led Lilly out to the car. Lynlee strapped Lilly in and hopped into the drivers seat. She backed out of the driveway and drive off towards the market.

"This place hasn't changed much." said Dean.

"No it really hasn't." laughed Lynlee.

They drove in silence the rest of the way, except for Lilly singing in the back seat. Lynlee pulled into the parking lot of the market and parked. She got out and unbuckled Lilly.

"Hand." said Lynlee.

Lilly held her moms hand as all three walked into the market. Buyers and sellers adorned the aisles, asking for everything form peppers to meat to jewelry. Lilly saw Sam standing towards the left and took off.

"Sam Sam!" she shouted.

Sam lifted her into the air and gave her a hug.

"Hey munchkin, where's your parents?" he asked.

"Over there." said Lilly.

Sam walked over to where Lynlee and Dean were standing. He sat Lilly down and gave Lynlee a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." he said.

"How are you?" asked Lynlee.

"Good. Ashley's at home. She didn't feel to good. So, Sarah's over there picking out some jewelry." said Sam.

"Mom can I get a bracelet!" asked Lilly.

"Go on." she said.

Lilly ran over to the jewelry boutique where Sarah was. The three adults stood, not really moving or talking. Neither of them really new how to act with the new addition to their family. Meaning Dean.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the girls." said Dean.

"Okay. Don't let them buy anything too expensive." said Lynlee.

"What do I look like?" asked Dean jokingly.

Lynlee smiled and watched Dean walk over to the girls. Sam looked down at Lynlee and saw her conflicting thoughts very clear upon her face.

"How are you, really?" he asked.

"Really? Terrible. I mean, I know I should be happy that he's here, but I'm not. I mean, I am happy, but I just can't accept that fact that he's actually here, when he shouldn't be. I mean, I've tried to make myself believe it, but it just won't sink in." she said.

"Me too." said Sam.

"Does that make me a terrible person?" she asked.

"No. Lynlee, things like this aren't supposed to happen. It's natural for you to feel how you are. No one expects you to just forget what happened and to move on with Dean in your life. No one expects you to act as if everything is normal. We know that this is taking its toll. It is on everybody, but you mostly. No one thinks you're gonna be just fine with this. We can only imagine what you're feeling like." said Sam.

"But that's the thing. I only feel one thing." she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Happiness." she said. "For once in my life, I feel whole again. I feel like I felt that day when I found out I was pregnant with Lilly. I felt as if everything was coming together, finally. But I just keep thinking that this is all a dream. That one day I'll wake up to find him gone, and everything a distant memory."

"But you won't. Dean is here. Really here, and he will be for the rest of the years to come." said Sam.

Lynlee looked at Sam and smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Dean.

"No." said Lynlee. "Me and Sammy were just talking."

"Mommy! Look what daddy bought me1" shouted Lilly.

"Oh wow, look at that piece of jewelry there." said Lynlee.

She gave Dean a warning look as if to say what did I tell you. Lilly had a huge ring that could have fit over three of her fingers.

"Come on baby, we've got more shopping to do." said Lynlee.

All three of them walked around the market, talking as if nothing had ever changed. They reflected back on forgotten memories and laughed about new ones. It felt like a family again, and Lynlee's feelings began to grow more and more.

* * *

Woo! And there is another chapter. Some insite as to how Lynlee's feeling, since some of you thought she accepted it too fast...but she didn't. It was all a play. So let me know what you thought about this one!! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Mommy!" shouted Lilly.

"Baby, you don't have to yell." said Lynlee.

"Sawy." said Lilly. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I stay with Sam Sam?" she asked.

"You want to spend the night?" asked Lynlee.

Lilly nodded her head so fast it looked like it would fall off. She had a huge smile on her face and hope filled her beautiful green eyes.

"I guess." smiled Lynlee.

"Yay!" yelled Lilly.

Lynlee laughed as Lilly ran over to Sam who was busy looking at some books. She saw Lilly jump onto Sam's leg and yell she could stay.

"Is she always that hyper?" asked Dean.

"That," she said, pointing towards Lilly, "Is when she's calm."

"Fantastic." muttered Dean.

Lynlee laughed and looked back towards Sam and Lilly. Sarah was riding a mechanical dinosaur ride and about twelve other kids were lined up behind her.

"It's alright if she stays?" asked Sam, sitting down across from Lynlee.

"Yea. She really likes staying with Sarah." said Lynlee.

"Yea. The two are inseparable, unfortunately." sighed Sam.

Lynlee smiled and stood up, going to go and round the two girls up. Sam and Dean sat in silence, watching Lynlee try and catch Lilly.

"So, you guys gonna do anything tonight?" asked Sam.

"I dunno." said Dean.

"Look, Dean. Just so you know, Lynlee's not fully, she's not comfortable yet, ya know, with the whole idea of you being back and all." said Sam.

"Yea I know. None of us are." he said.

Sam only nodded and turned back towards Lynlee. He saw her walking over with both girls, arguing about who was the prettiest.

"Time to go." said Lynlee, walking past the two boys.

They stood up and followed after her. Lynlee loaded Lilly into the car while Sam took Sarah. Dean hopped into the drivers side and turned on the car.

"You remember how to get home?" she asked.

"Baby, I have an exceptional memory." smiled Dean.

"Uh huh." she said, not really believing him. "Well, we'll see then won't we?"

"Just get in the car." he joked.

"Sam, you can come over whenever to pick her up." said Lynlee.

"Alright, I'll give you a call when I'm on my way." said Sam.

They all got into their cars and drove their separate ways. Dean took his time driving home, just enjoying the sound of his wife humming lightly to the radio and his daughter talking to herself in the backseat.

He pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He got out of the car and unbuckled Lilly from the backseat. Lilly ran up and darted in front of Lynlee as she opened the door. Lilly ran upstairs to her room to start packing her things. Lynlee followed her as Dean shut the door behind him. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. The house was silent except for the faint sound of Lilly talking about what she wanted to bring with her.

Dean walked into the living room and turned on the television. A football game was on so he settled back into the couch and put his feet up, letting the stress wash away.

Lynlee walked down the stairs, leaving Lilly to her own devices. The child was too much for a four year old. She stepped off the stair and heard the television running in the living room. She peeked in to see Dean watching a football game, his feet propped up on the coffee table. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. She popped of the top and walked into the living room. She lowered it in front of his face and he grabbed it, giving a big smile up at Lynlee.

She only smiled back and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed her cookbook and flipped through the pages, trying to figure out what to have for dinner. Since it was only going to be her and Dean, which was really weird to say, she figured she should make something special. She heard the doorbell ring and the sound of Lilly screaming.

"I got it babe!" yelled Dean, rushing to the door.

He opened it to see Sam standing there with a smiling Sarah.

"I thought you were supposed to call?" asked Dean.

"Yea well, you know how that goes." laughed Sam. "Can we?"

Dean stepped aside and let Sam and Sarah inside.

"Lilly!" shouted Dean.

"Coming daddy!" she shouted, starting to run down the stairs.

"Walk." ordered Dean.

Lilly huffed and walked down the stairs. Dean and Sam laughed at her scowl as she stepped off the last stair.

"You're getting this parenting thing underway real easy." laughed Sam.

"Yea, basically I watch and follow." he said, referring to Lynlee.

"Yea, that's the best way to do it, if you value your life." laughed Sam.

Dean laughed along with him as Lynlee walked into the hallway.

"Hey Sammy, I thought you were gonna call?" she asked.

"What are you guys, the phone police or something?" he asked.

"Daddy can we go now?" asked Sarah, looking up towards Sam.

"Yea, baby. Come on girls, let's go." said Sam.

The two little girls screamed as they ran off towards the car. Sam waved and ran after them. Lynlee watched them back out of the driveway before going back inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"So, what do you normally do on Saturday nights?" asked Dean.

"Well, after Lilly leaves, I usually cook myself something to eat, rent a movie off of the satellite and then drink some wine, and go to bed." she said.

"Sounds fun." joked Dean.

"Well, there's not much I can do really. I mean, my house is always clean, I sometimes do laundry, I mean, I'm not the kind of girl to go bar hopping anymore." she said.

"Are you the same girl that likes to go out to fancy dinners?" asked Dean.

"I dunno, I haven't been on one in a long time." she laughed sadly.

"Well then it's settled. Get your beautiful butt upstairs and get ready while I find us somewhere to eat." said Dean.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can just stay in." she said.

"Are you trying to get out of getting out?" he asked.

"No, it's just, I thought maybe we could stay in tonight." she said.

"Lyn, you've stayed in every night for the past three years. It's time to get out there and enjoy life again. I know I want to." he said.

"Yea you're right." she said, and started walking up the stairs.

"I'm always right!" he said.

Lynlee turned and have him a yea right look and then continued up the stairs. When she rounded the corner Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He dialed Sam's phone number that was on the fridge and waited impatiently.

"Hello?" asked Sam.

"Sammy, hey it's Dean. Uh, do you know any good fancy restaurants around town or anything?" asked Dean.

"Uh yea, there's one called Buxtabee's, apparently it's really fancy and really good." said Sam.

"Thanks man." said Dean.

"No problem." said Sam.

They hung up and Dean grabbed the phone book, racing through the pages to try and find this Buxtabee's. He found the number and called them, making a reservation for two.

He ran upstairs after he was done and found the bedroom, after much confusion. He walked in to see a huge bedroom with a bathroom off to the side. He was thankful he died or else his wife never would have finished school and they never would have had a home like this.

He heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom, finding Lynlee sitting on the shower floor, curled up with tears on her face. He couldn't really tell by the water, but by the redness, he knew she was crying. He opened the shower door and sat down next to Lynlee, pulling her into his arms, not caring about the water drenching his clothes.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to get used to this?" she asked. "I've lived without you for three years and I was finally getting myself put back together. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

She started sobbing again and all Dean could do was hold her and let her cry into his arms. He ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to console her, but it probably wasn't working.

Lynlee held onto Dean as if he would disappear any moment. The feel of him and the smell of him was too much for her to handle, but the thought of letting him go was to hard to think about. She held onto him tighter, letting the still hot water run over the both of them.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! I know it kind of just ended...but oh well...let me know what you thought!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Lilly! Time to get up!"

The five year old rolled over in her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She moaned a little as the curtains were pulled back to let the sun shine through.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to get ready for school." said Dean.

"Daddy, no. Can't I just stay home with you?" asked the little five year old.

"No." he said. "I have a job remember?"

"Fine!" she groaned.

She hopped out of bed and went into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dean laughed and walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Lynlee was in the bathroom getting ready for work.

"That girl is too moody for a five year old." said Dean, getting dressed himself.

"Where do you think she gets it from?" asked Lynlee, coming out of the bathroom.

"Obviously not me." smiled Dean.

"Funny." said Lynlee. "Now, you're dropping her off and then I'll pick her up when I get off work."

"Sounds good." said Dean, trying to fix his tie.

"Here." said Lynlee, stepping in front of him. "You're eventually gonna have to learn how to wear one of these."

"Not as long as I have you." he smiled.

"Charmer." she smiled.

"That's me baby." said Dean.

"Mommy? Can you help with my shoes?" asked Lilly, walking into her parent's bedroom.

"Come here, smeagol." said Dean.

He picked her up and sat her down on their bed. He grabbed her laces and went through the story, trying to get her to remember. They had done this every night for the past few months.

"Thanks daddy!" yelled Lilly.

She jumped off the bed and raced out of their room and downstairs. Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket. He walked downstairs and found Lynlee pouring some cereal for Lilly. He tossed his jacket onto the chair and grabbed himself a bowl.

They all ate rather quickly since they were all running late. Lilly ran towards the front door and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and went to run outside when she was stopped by her mothers voice.

"Coat young lady." said Lynlee.

Lilly huffed and grabbed her coat from her mom. The child really was to moody for a five year old. She was too smart for her age also, which obviously didn't come from either parent.

"Bye baby, I'll see you tonight." said Dean, giving Lynlee a kiss goodbye.

"Bye." she said.

They went towards their separate cars as Dean strapped in Lilly. Lynlee blew her a kiss and Lilly grabbed it out of thin air with a big smile on her face. Lynlee smiled and hopped into her mustang, backing out of the driveway.

Dean got into his car also and started the engine, instantly backing the car out of the driveway, and heading off in the other direction.

"Now remember, your mom will pick you up after school alright?" said Dean, walking Lilly up to the school.

"Yep." she said.

"Alright, give me a kiss." said Dean. He bent down and Lilly gave him a kiss on the lips and ran off towards her friends.

Dean watched her go until she was out of sight and went back to his car. He drove off heading towards his new job. He had been at it for a few weeks, and it couldn't have been a better job.

He felt as if he worked for the F.B.I., but in secret. Sam had gotten him the job, seeing as how Sam was the owner.

Dean pulled up outside a tall glass building and parked his car right up front, next to Sam's car. He stepped out and put on his jacket, and grabbing his suitcase. He walked inside, greeting the normal people as he did everyday.

The inside of the building looked the same as any other high class building, with a few exceptions. Dean got onto the elevator and pressed number 4. The elevator stopped and he stepped out onto the floor, seeing a bunch of people bustling around like a normal office. He walked towards the back of the floor towards his office. He closed the door behind him and sat his briefcase on his desk. He took off his jacket and slid it onto the back of his chair. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his briefcase.

He walked to the wall to the right of his desk and pushed an invisible button. The wall broke into sections, causing a small elevator. Dean stepped in and pushed the number 2. The wall before him shut and he went down two floors. The doors opened and a factory lay out before him. He walked through, greeting people he knew and didn't know. He walked up a flight of stairs and walked into the office to see Sam sitting behind a desk, his tie already in disarray.

"Morning, Sammy." said Dean, sitting down across from Sam.

"Morning." said Sammy, not even lifting his head.

"What are you bustling over?" asked Dean.

"This gun. It, the components on it just don't make sense." said Sam.

"Let me see." said Dean.

Dean and Sam ran a business that dealt in weaponry for hunters. Supernatural hunters. They had a private factory hidden deep inside the building so no one would find it. On the outside, people hustled and bustled about as if it were a normal job, but they were actually doing research on new weapons that could be produced, and it looked like a normal every day office, to the untrained eye.

Sam had started it months after Dean had died, wanting to help kill anything supernatural, and wanting to make weapons that would ensure death. When Sam found out Dean was alive, he made him an equal partner. They had good business, better than most normal businesses.

"Well, obviously we can't use this piece or else you wouldn't be able to hold it." said Dean, most likely talking to himself.

"That's what I thought, but then it throws off the whole balance of the gun." said Sam.

The deciphering went on and on, well into the evening. At seven they finally came to a decent conclusion of what the gun would look like and how it would hold.

Sam rolled it up and placed it into the out bin, for tomorrow's morning bustle. They both headed towards the elevator and stepped off inside Deans office. Dean grabbed his stuff and the two of them walked out of the office and out to the crisp fall air.

"See ya tomorrow, Sammy." said Dean.

"See ya." said Sam.

They both left the parking lot, heading off in different directions. Dean arrived home a little bit after seven thirty. He unlocked the front door and was met with the aroma of beef stew and brownies. He sat his briefcase on the bench next to the door and hung up his jacket. He walked into the kitchen and kissed his two favorite girls good evening.

Lynlee smiled at him and handed him a bowl. He smiled and took it from her hands, appreciation written all over his face. He sat down next to Lilly at the table and dug in, hunger attacking each bite of food.

"How was your day?" he asked Lilly.

"Good! I painted a picture for you!" she smiled.

"Really! Well, I would love to see it." said Dean.

Lilly hopped off the chair and ran to her room. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and through the hall, coming to a halt one foot away from him.

"Here you go daddy." she said.

"Thank you." said Dean.

He sat down his spoon and looked at the picture in his hands. It really wasn't anything really, but Lilly thought it was.

"This is the water, and this is a dog, and then this is our house where we all live." she said excitingly.

"Wow, that I one beautiful piece of artwork! You are going to be the next Van Gogh." said Dean.

"Who?" asked Lilly, the cutest confused look appearing on her face that Dean had ever seen.

Lynlee just chuckled at the two and ate her dinner. She felt herself go a little faint and dropped her spoon, putting her hand to her head.

"Baby you okay?" asked Dean.

"Yea, I'm fine." she said. "Must be coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go lie down." said Dean. "I'll clean up here."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yea, go on." he said.

Lynlee nodded and stood up. She gave Lilly a kiss goodnight and walked upstairs. She made sure Dean was downstairs still when she locked herself in the bathroom. She took a deep breathe and something from her purse.

Dean finished cleaning up the dishes and lifted Lilly up the stairs as if she were an airplane. He dropped her off on her bed and tickled her. She managed to get out of his grasp and run to her closet, closing the door behind her.

"Get dressed, smeagol. Time for bed." he said.

Lilly came out a few minutes later in her pink strawberry pajamas. She brushed her teeth and hopped into bed. Dean pulled the covers up to under her chin and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Night smeagol." he said.

"Night, daddy." she said.

Dean turned off her light and closed her door. He walked down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him. He undid his tie and hung it up in the closet. He glanced towards the bathroom to see the door shut and the light on.

"Lyn you alright?" asked Dean.

He finished changing into his plaid pajamas and t-shirt. He pulled down the bed and set the alarm. When he didn't get an answer from Lynlee, he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Lyn?" he asked. "You okay, baby?"

There was still no answer, but the door opened, revealing a very pale looking Lynlee. Dean looked at how white she had gotten in the last twenty minutes. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed, in a total trance like state.

"Lynlee what's the matter? You're scaring me." he said.

Lynlee met his eyes and he could see tears brimming her eyelids and knew they had already spilled once. He saw the fear in her eyes and couldn't help but become worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gripping her hand in his.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Woo...talk about a surprise. Yea..it's kind of short...but i'm running low on ideas...so if you have an idea of what you would like to happen..let me know! In the meantime...review please! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You're pregnant!" asked Ashley.

Lynlee only nodded at her. They both sat inside a coffee shop, their annual weekday getaway. They got together during the week at the coffee shop to talk and get things off of their chest.

"When did you find out?" asked Ashley.

"Last night." said Lynlee.

"You tell Dean?" asked Ashley.

"Yep." said Lynlee, taking a sip of her tea.

"How did he take it?" asked Ashley.

"Well, a little differently than I thought." said Lynlee.

"Did he yell?" asked Ashley, trying to pry answers out of her.

"Not really." said Lynlee.

"For God's sakes woman just tell me what happened!" said Ashley, getting more and more agitated.

"He just, sat there, staring into nothing. I didn't know if he was happy, excited, sad, angry, bummerish, he just, stared. I asked him over and over if he was okay, what he was feeling, anything, but he wouldn't talk. All he said was he had to go for a drive, and then he left. I woke up this morning but he was gone already for work. I took the day off cause I felt like shit this morning. Dean took Lilly to school for me, so, at least I know he isn't being cold at the moment, at least not to her." said Lynlee.

"He probably just doesn't know how to handle it." said Ashley. "When I told Sam I was pregnant, he went off on this whole spiel about making sure I was protected all the time, that I told him where I was every second of the day, and that I couldn't do anything without his permission. He just went off on this whole trip of safety. Got really annoying after awhile, actually."

"I don't know. It just, wasn't Dean. I don't know if he's scared, I know I am, he probably just didn't know how to handle the whole situation. I really don't know how to handle the whole situation." laughed Lynlee nervously.

"You'll be fine." said Ashley, grabbing Lynlee's hand in support.

"Yea I hope so." said Lynlee. "I gotta go and pick up Lilly from school. I'll see you this weekend?"

"As always." said Ashley.

"Okay. Bye." said Lynlee.

"Bye." said Ashley.

Lynlee grabbed her purse and threw away her tea. She hopped into her SUV and headed towards the elementary school. Lynlee hated driving the SUV because it didn't have the feel of her mustang, but unfortunately she had to put feelings aside for safety. She only drove the mustang when she could, which wasn't very often.

She pulled up outside the school and got out to wait for Lilly. She leaned up against her car and folded her arms, waiting.

"Mrs. Winchester?"

Lynlee turned her head towards one of the mothers walking up to her. She recognized her and hated her with a passion. This specific mother thought her little girl was the most prized possession in the entire world and that she was better than everyone else. Lynlee thought Lilly was a lot cuter than this mother's daughter, and that was an unbiased opinion, too.

"Hi, Mrs. Spencer." said Lynlee with a forced smile.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you around lately." said Mrs. Spencer.

"Uh yea, my husband has been picking her up and dropping her off. I've been a little busy." said Lynlee.

"Oh your husband? I thought you were widowed?" asked Mrs. Spencer, getting unbearably nosy.

"No, I never was. He worked a lot which made me in charge of Lilly, but his work has died down a little, which gives him a lot more time with his family." said Lynlee.

"Isn't terrible? When the man of the house never spends time with his children? That is just wrong. My husband would never dream of doing that, he loves his children too much." said Mrs. Spencer, trying to give off the happy family vibe.

"Well I'm sure surprised he does with a wife like you." smiled Lynlee.

Mrs. Spencer got the hidden message and only looked a little pissed at Lynlee's smile. The bell rang and all of the children ran out.

"Mommy!" shouted Lilly.

"Hey baby!" shouted Lynlee.

Lynlee grabbed Lilly and swung her up into the air, wrapping her into a hug. She whirled her around and stopped in front of Mrs. Spencer.

"Excuse us, Mrs. Spencer. We have family bonding to go and do, of our own accord." smiled Lynlee.

Mrs. Spencer huffed and walked away. Lynlee only laughed and strapped Lilly into her car seat. The entire way home, Lilly sang a song she had learned in class. Lynlee only smiled at her through the rearview mirror and kept driving.

They pulled into the house and Lynlee saw Dean's Impala sitting in the driveway. She was a little nervous about seeing Dean. She hadn't talked to him since last night, and even that wasn't a conversation.

She opened the door and Lilly ran right up to her room so she could play with her dolls before dinner. Lynlee sat down her purse and her coat and walked into the living room where Dean sat, watching football. He looked in a daze as he sat there, not even registering what was going on with the football game. Lynlee grabbed the remote and turned it off, and Dean still didn't even flinch.

She saw lights flash across the windows, signaling that someone was here. Lynlee threw the remote onto the couch, which snapped Dean out of his reverie. Lynlee opened the door to see Ashley and Sam walking up the pathway. Sarah was already standing on the front step.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lynlee.

"Didn't Dean tell you?" asked Sam, confused.

"Tell me what?" asked Lynlee.

"We're taking Lilly out to dinner with us tonight, and then she's gonna spend the night at our house and we'll take her to school tomorrow morning." said Sam.

"No he didn't." said Lynlee.

"Sam Sam!" shouted Lilly, running down the stairs.

"Hey munchkin!" shouted Sam, picking up Lilly and swinging her around. "Why don't you run upstairs and get your stuff ready?"

"Okay! Mommy will you help me?" asked Lilly, tugging on Lynlee's hand.

"Yea baby, come on." said Lynlee.

They went upstairs while Sam and Ashley let themselves in. Sarah went upstairs also to help Lilly pack. Ashley sat down in the living room, her feet feeling they would fall off. Sam entered the kitchen after Dean and leaned on the counter.

"So you ready?" asked Sam.

"About what?" asked Dean.

"Do you have everything ready?" asked Sam.

"Yea, yea, everything's ready. She hasn't even come into the kitchen yet. She just came home and went into the living room when you guys showed up. Perfect timing by the way." smiled Dean.

"I try." said Sam.

"I'm ready!" shouted Lilly from the top of the stairs.

Sam and Dean laughed as they walked out into the foyer area. Lilly jumped off the last step and ran towards the door.

"Coat, please." said Dean.

Lilly huffed but obliged. Dean zipped her up and she grabbed her book bag and her overnight bag. He opened the door and Sam helped Ashley out the car, while Lilly gave her mom and dad a kiss, and walked out to the car with Sarah.

"By you guys!" yelled Lynlee.

They all waved and got into the car. They backed out of the driveway and drove off, leaving Lynlee and Dean to themselves. Lynlee walked back inside and Dean closed and locked the door. Lynlee was walking upstairs when Dean spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go and take a hot bath." she said.

"Are you coming back down?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm a little hungry. I'll be down afterwards." she said, turning back around and walking up the stairs.

Dean smiled a little and went into the kitchen. He began opening the oven and pots on the stove. He grabbed plates and began organizing food on the plate, giving it a chef's look. When he was done, he was quiet pleased with himself. He never would have been able to do any of this stuff before. He gave himself a little pat on the back and went into the dining room. He grabbed some taper candles from the armoire and sat them on the table. He lit them and grabbed the food from the kitchen. He placed the plates down and organized everything just right. He grabbed the roses from the fridge and placed them in the middle of the table in a beautiful crystal vase.

He ran upstairs after making sure everything was where he wanted and went into the bedroom. He snuck a glance into the bathroom to see the door shut. He could hear water dripping from the spout and walked into the closet. He grabbed some black pants and his white button up shirt. He slid on his pants and then his shirt. He buttoned it up and tucked it in. He rolled up his sleeves and left a few buttons undone. He took some gel from Lynlee's vanity and spiked his hair. He threw on some cologne and exited the bedroom just as he heard the door to the bathroom open.

He jumped off the last step and went into the dining room. He closed the blinds so that only the candles gave them light. He heard Lynlee padding down the stairs and enter the kitchen. He saw her walk to the freezer and open it, searching for some ice cream. She was in a pair of gray dance pants and a white tank top. Her hair hung wet down her back in soft curls. She grabbed a container of ice cream and set it on the counter. She went into the drawer and grabbed a spoon and lifted the lid off the ice cream. She scooped up a big piece and put it in her mouth. She picked up the jug and turned around. She stopped mid step with a spoon of ice cream in her mouth and a pint of ice cream in her hand.

Dean stood off to the side of the dinner table with a single rose in his hand, and the cutest smile on his face. The table was lit with candles and a vase of roses sat in the middle of everything. Two plates sat next to each other filled with wonderful looking food.

She slid the spoon from her mouth and swallowed the ice cream. She sat down her pint of ice cream and her spoon and stared at Dean.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" he asked.

Lynlee then felt bad for being cold to him earlier. She was rude and he made this all for her. She felt guilty and lowered her head.

"Don't feel guilty." he said, reading her like a book. "Come on, let's have some dinner."

Lynlee smiled and walked into the dining room, ice cream completely forgotten. Dean pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He set the rose down right next to her and he sat down. Lynlee looked at the food he had made and was quiet impressed with the presentation. Usually it was just t.v dinners and hot dogs.

"I feel really underdressed." she laughed.

"Don't. This is your night." said Dean.

Lynlee grabbed his hand in hers as a way of saying thank you. He only squeezed her hand in return and smiled.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!" he said.

Lynlee laughed and they both dug into their food. Lynlee was amazed at the taste of the food. She never would have thought Dean could do this, he never used too. Yea he was a whiz at breakfast, but nothing this fancy. Lynlee ate every piece of food on her plate and gave a small and satisfying burp.

"Excuse me." she laughed.

"That's my girl." smiled Dean.

"Thank you." said Lynlee, after a pause. "You really outdid yourself tonight. And I'm very impressed, a bit shocked, but impressed."

"Well thank you. Took me all day but I figured out everything, eventually." said Dean.

"It was wonderful." she said, taking a sip of water.

"It's not over yet." said Dean.

"You have something else?" asked Lynlee.

"Yea, it's only a small thing though." he said.

"What is it?" she asked, a little excitement in her voice.

Dean heaved a huge sigh and cleared his throat. He grabbed Lynlee's hand into hers and looked into her eyes.

"Lyn, I know, that this marriage didn't start off on the right foot. We shouldn't have rushed into it. But, when I look back on it, I'm glad we did, or else we wouldn't be where we are today. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that will never change. Being with you has made my life take a total three sixty. I never thought I'd be living the white picket fence life. Though here I am, and I love it. I love everything about it. Lilly is a joy. You raised her beautifully. She is the most precious thing of my life, and so will this new addition." he said, referring to Lynlee's pregnancy.

"I know last night was a bit tense. I didn't know how to handle it. I mean, I'm scared about the whole newborn thing. I've never done it before. You did, and I'm scared about the whole thing, but I know that with you by my side, everything will be okay. And that is how I have felt since that first day I came back. I knew things were going to be different, but they were going to be for the better. I love you, and always will. That will never change, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you something." he said.

He went onto the floor so that he was kneeling in front of Lynlee. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out in front of her.

"Will you marry me, again?"

* * *

Yea...they're gettin married!!! Again!!!! Please review and let me know what you thought!! Thanks a million!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been a few months since Dean had proposed to Lynlee, again. They had been planning a small simple wedding with just their closest friends, since none of them had any family anymore.

It was the day before the wedding and everything that could have gone bad, did. The night before, Ashley had gone into labor and had a little boy. Lynlee was ecstatic for Sam and Ashley but inside she was freaking. Sam and Ashley were a big part of her wedding, seeing as how they were the maid of honor and the best man.

Ashley and Sam and even the doctor assured Lynlee that they would be just fine for the wedding. Although Ashley wouldn't be able to stand for too long, but other than that, everything would turn out fine. But Lynlee still failed to see the good in it.

When Lynlee got stressed, she was stressed. Nothing you said made her calm, except maybe a tranquilizer. Dean tried everything to get her to calm down, even Lilly made a huge mess in the kitchen and Lynlee didn't even care, although she made Lilly clean it, which she wasn't too happy about.

Lynlee stressed over all the wedding plans that Friday. She took off work that day and spread out all the wedding things onto her bedroom floor. Everyone was gone, Dean was at work and Lilly was at school. Lynlee turned on the music and blared Deep Purple's, Smoke On The Water. She danced around a little bit and settled onto the floor.

She wrote down the itinerary, that would hopefully go down without a hitch, for tomorrow. Everything fit perfectly within her little schedule. She called all the extra people, such as the caterer, the flowers, and the church. Lynlee looked up at the clock and saw it was 2:30.

She jumped off the floor and re-arranged her comfy pants that fell all the way to the floor. She pulled down her black tank top that bulged out just slightly from where her little boy was nestled, and went into the closet to fish out a zip up sweater. She threw on her tennis shoes and threw her hair up into a bun. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed her purse. She jumped into her car and raced off towards the school. Since she was off that day, she told Dean that she would pick up Lilly, since she had to go and pick up her dress anyways.

Lilly pulled up in front of the school and stepped out of her SUV. She leaned against her car and folded her arms, waiting for the bell to ring. She saw Mrs. Spencer leaning against one of the pillars off to the side. She looked a bit drug out. She wasn't really her usual chipper self. She wasn't dressed in her usual attire either, her pearls were gone along with her pencil skirt and blouse and perfect hair.

The bell rang and screams could be heard from the doors just up ahead. Kids poured out of the doors and ran to their parents. Lynlee saw Lilly walking slowly as if she was a little bummed about something. She saw Mrs. Spencer's daughter walk out and right past her mother. Mrs. Spencer opened the door and the little girl screamed that she didn't want to go with her, that she wanted to be with her dad and the usual kid fit agenda.

Lynlee didn't pay much attention to them since her little five year old looked depressed. She walked up to her and crouched down to the ground.

"What's up, smeagol?" asked Lynlee.

"Nothing." mumbled Lilly.

"Uh huh, I don't believe you." said Lynlee, giving her the evil eye. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody made fun of me today." cried Lilly.

"Oh honey, you now you shouldn't listen to what people say about you." said Lynlee, grabbing Lilly and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, they didn't really say it was about me, but it was directed at me." said Lilly.

"What'd they say?" asked Lynlee.

"They said that my mommy and daddy weren't good hearted people and that I would turn out to be just like them." said Lilly.

Lynlee was astonished that Lilly could understand something like that. She wiped away Lilly's tears and hugged her again.

"Who said this to you?"asked Lynlee.

"My teacher." said Lilly.

"Your teacher?" asked Lynlee, pulling Lilly in front of her.

Lilly only nodded at Lynlee and wiped her nose.

"Who's your teacher?" asked Lynlee.

"Ms. Harding." muffled Lilly.

Lynlee felt her body freeze stiff at Lilly's words. Abigail Harding. Lynlee thought she had died all those years ago. Abigail used to be very good friends with Dean, and even tried to marry him, but Dean only had eyes for Lynlee. Abigail cursed them all and left, but she didn't leave for good. She had followed Dean and Lynlee everywhere they went, stalking them. Dean was oblivious but Lynlee knew she was there, until one night. Her and Dean were on a hunting gig and Abigail thought to stalk that evening. Abigail got in the way, wrong place wrong time really, and was hurt pretty bad. Doctors thought she wouldn't make it, but apparently she did.

"Mommy?" asked Lilly.

"Sorry sweetheart. Look, why don't we go and pick up your dress for tomorrow, and then we can swing by and get some ice cream." said Lynlee.

"Really?" asked Lilly, as if she had just been asked dinosaurs still roamed the earth.

"Yea! Just don't tell your dad, he'll get jealous." smiled Lynlee.

"Okay!" yelled Lilly.

Lynlee grabbed Lilly's hand and walked to the car. She strapped in Lilly and shut the door, making her way to the other side. Before she got into her car, she looked up to see Abigail herself, standing in front of the window, staring. Lynlee felt a cold shiver run through her spine and she did not like the feeling. She jumped into her car and sped off, leaving the school far behind her.

Lynlee pulled into the driveway a few hours later with a sticky five year old in the back seat. Lynlee hopped out and unhooked Lilly from her car seat. Lynlee grabbed Lilly's dress and ran to the front door. She told Lilly to go straight upstairs and take a bath. Lilly groaned and trudged up the stairs.

"Don't touch anything!" shouted Lynlee. "I'll be up in a minute!"

Lynlee hung the dress in the hall closet and started for the stairs when the front door opened. She turned around to see Dean trudge in, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey, honey." said Lynlee.

"Hey." he said. "You got dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Actually I just got home. I gotta go an give Lilly a bath, she had a little mishap with some ice cream. But I have a coupon for some pizza in my purse if you wanna order some." she said.

"Fine with me."said Dean, walking into the kitchen.

Lynlee ran up the stairs and into Lilly's bathroom. Lilly managed to get out of her clothes without getting ice cream anywhere, which Lynlee was presently surprised about. Lynlee turned on the water and poured in some bubble mixture.

"Alright smeagol, jump in!" said Lynlee.

Lilly smiled and jumped in, causing bubbles to fly everywhere. Lynlee grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and washed Lilly's hair, trying to get all of the goo out as possible. How the child got it there Lynlee had no clue. She scrubbed Lilly's body, making sure everything was unsticky before she let her play.

"Okay, play time. Don't be too long cause your dad's ordering pizza." said Lynlee, leaving the bathroom.

"And breadsticks?" asked Lilly.

"And breadsticks." said Lynlee, rolling her eyes as she walked down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen just as Dean hung up the phone.

"Should be here in about thirty minutes." he said.

"Okay." said Lynlee.

Dean grabbed Lynlee and hugged her. He held for a few minutes, not seeming to want to let go.

"I missed you." he said.

"I missed you, too." said Lynlee.

Dean pulled away and kissed her. Lynlee closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. She loved the way he made everything feel better. She then remembered who she saw today and figured she'd tell him.

"Uh, Dean?" she asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"I have a question." she said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Do you remember a Abigail Harding?" asked Lynlee.

"No." he said. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, Lilly had a little incident at school today-"

"What happened?" interrupted Dean, immediately on the defense.

"Let me finish." warned Lynlee. "Lilly had an incident today. She came to me crying after school saying that someone said some bad things about us and that Lilly would turn out to be just like us."

"What does this have to do with Harding?" he asked, clearly confused.

"She's Lilly's teacher." said Lynlee.

"Wait, Abigail is Lilly's teacher? No, that can't be possible. Abigail's been dead for years." said Dean, walking over to the counter.

"Well, that's what I thought, too, until I saw her." said Lynlee. "And she looked the same as she did all those years ago."

"You saw her." stated Dean.

"Yes, at Lilly's school. She was standing in front of one of the windows." said Lynlee. "And the way she looked at me made me feel like a popsicle."

"She glared at you that hard?" asked Dean.

"Oh yea." said Lynlee, acting as if she could still feel the cold shivers.

The doorbell rang, causing Lynlee to jump out of her skin almost. Dean laughed a little and rubbed her arm. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the pizza man. Dean pulled out his wallet and paid the guy. He slammed the door and walked into the kitchen, placing the pizza onto the table.

"Has it really been thirty minutes?" asked Lynlee, opening the boxes.

"I guess." said Dean. "Lilly!"

Dean and Lynlee fixed themselves a plate and heard thumping coming from upstairs. Lilly ran down the stairs, probably taking two at a time and rushed into the kitchen. She had on her bathrobe and her hair was dripping wet.

"Pizza?" she asked, hungrily.

"Yep." said Dean, taking a huge bite.

"Where are my breadsticks?" she asked, looking around sadly.

"I think he forgot." said Dean.

"Fine." mumbled Lilly.

Lynlee handed her a plate with a few pieces of pizza on it. Lilly took it and walked into the living room and sat down right in front of the television.

"Oh wait a minute. What is this?" asked Dean.

Lilly, with her amped up curiosity, rushed into the kitchen to see Dean and Lynlee chomping down on breadsticks.

"Hey! Those are mine!" said Lilly.

"Oh, these are yours?" asked Lynlee.

"Yes, mom you knew that!" said Lilly, getting grumpy.

"Okay your highness, all for you." said Dean, handing her the box.

Lilly went to grab it and Dean snatched it back. Lilly tried grabbing for it over and over but Dean kept taking it back. Lilly's anger subsided and was replaced by giggles.

Finally Dean gave in and landed on the floor, placing the box of breadsticks in front of the television. Lynlee came in with her plate along with Dean's and sat down on the floor also.

They ordered a movie from the satellite and ate dinner as a family. Tomorrow was the big day and they all wanted to make sure things were good, starting with their family.

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile. I've been a little under the weather and haven't found the incentive to write. But I'll try and update as quick as I can. Classes have started once again, ew, so I'll try my hardest to get up as much as I can between homeworks, but please stick with me and I promise I'll get you the story you so graciously crave!! Review and let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Good morning!"

Lynlee groaned and rolled over, pulling her covers up over her head. She heard Ashley roaming around her room, going through drawers and clothes and what not.

"What do you want?" Lynlee groaned.

"I would like for the bride to get her big butt out of bed and start getting ready!" said Ashley, with a small huff.

"I don't wanna." said Lynlee, digging her head deeper into her pillow.

"Well I don't care what you want to do, everything is not always about you." said Ashley. "Come on, get up!"

Ashley grabbed the covers and ripped them off of Lynlee, earning a most evil glare. Ashley went to grab Lynlee's robe when she heard the covers being pulled back. She turned around to see Lynlee under the covers once again. Ashley sighed and dug around her purse. She found what she was looking for and pushed a button.

Lynlee sat upright when Ashley pushed her foghorn, sending a very loud and annoying sound throughout the house.

"Ashley, seriously!" screamed Lynlee.

"Well, you gotta get your big butt up sometime." she said.

"I don't have a big butt." said Lynlee.

"You will." laughed Ashley.

"Whatever!" said Lynlee, crawling out of bed.

She stood up to collect herself and froze. She rushed into the bathroom and said good morning to the toilet. Ashley went in and grabbed a cold towel for Lynlee and waited until she was done. Lynlee slouched back onto the wall and sighed. Ashley knelt down and layed the cold towel on Lynlee's forehead.

"Feel better?" asked Ashley.

"Kiss my ass." said Lynlee.

Ashley laughed and stood up, walking back into the bedroom. She heard Lynlee throw up once more and heard the faucet turn on. Lynlee walked out, looking less green and flopped down on her bed.

"Ugh." she said. "I do have a bug butt."

Ashley laughed and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She set Lynlee's robe onto one of the hooks and went back into the bedroom.

"Come on pumpkin, let's get into a shower." said Ashley.

"I don't wanna move." said Lynlee.

"Tough cheese, come on!" said Ashley, pulling on Lynlee's arm.

"Fine." said Lynlee.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stepped into the shower. She stood underneath the water letting the warmth wake her up. She couldn't have caffeine anymore so she had to find new ways of waking herself up, and there were very few.

She stepped out of the shower, freshly clean and tied up her robe. She ran a brush through her hair and dried it. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom. Ashley had brought up some pancakes and a scrambled egg, along with some apple juice. That was pretty much the only food Lynlee could keep down in the mornings.

"Sit down, my lady and allow me to make you beautiful." joked Ashley.

"Whatever. Just don't make me look like the bride of Frankenstein." laughed Lynlee.

"Oh shush you." said Ashley.

Lynlee ate her food while Ashley put Lynlee's hair up into curlers. She sprayed about ten pounds of hair spray on and then started in on Lynlee's makeup. She put some light purple eyeshadow on along with a soft beige color. She lined her eyes with eyeliner and put some bronzer on, along with a sweep of blush along her cheeks.

"Oh, you look beautiful." said Ashley.

"Yea, right along with my awesome curlers." laughed Lynlee.

"Mommy?"

Lynlee turned around to see a very tired looking Lilly standing in her doorway. Lilly was still in her pink elephant pajamas and she had on her giraffe slippers. She was rubbing her eyes while she held her cat stuffed animal.

"Morning sweetie. Come here." said Lynlee.

Lilly walked over and Lynlee picked her up. She sat Lilly on her lap and held her while Lilly snuggled for a bit. She did it every morning and would have an awful temper if she didn't.

"How are you this morning?" asked Lynlee.

"Tired." said Lilly.

Lynlee laughed and ran her hand through Lilly's hair.

"You want some pancakes?" asked Lynlee.

Lilly only nodded her head and Lynlee grabbed her leftover pancakes and handed them to Lilly. Lilly ate them while walking over to Lynlee's bed. She climbed in and turned on the television, flipping to the cartoon channel. Ashley took out Lynlee's curlers and her hair fell down in big brown ringlets. Ashley pulled back half of her hair and pinned it to the back of her head in a messy glob of hair. She left a curl or two at the front to frame Lynlee's face, and left the rest to hang down her back. She sprayed on another ten pounds of hairspray and fluffed a little until she was satisfied.

"Mommy you look beautiful." said Lilly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you baby, now it's your turn." said Lynlee.

"Yea!" shouted Lilly.

"Go hop in that shower!" said Lynlee.

Lilly jumped off the bed and ran into Lynlee's bathroom. Ashley helped her turn on the shower and helped her out with her hair and what not. She handed Lilly a towel and dried her off. She dried Lilly's hair and sat her down on Lynlee's vanity chair. Lynlee went into Lilly's bedroom and grabbed her dress, taking it into her bedroom.

Lilly had little curlers in her hair like Lynlee did and a small amount of makeup on, mostly just blush. Lynlee pulled her wedding dress out of the closet and hung it up on a hook attached to the wall.

"Mommy is that your dress?" asked Lilly.

"Yes it is." said Lynlee.

Lynlee's dress wasn't anything fancy. It was a floor length dress with a slight poof of the skirt, nothing to huge. It was strapless and had small little beads embedded throughout the bodice. There was a silk ribbon that went around the waist and tied into a small bow in the back, leaving long lengths of the remaining ribbon to fall towards the floor.

"It's pretty." said Lilly.

"Yes it is." said Lynlee, smiling towards Lilly.

"Alright, let's get those curlers out!" said Ashley.

"Can I have hair like mommy's?" asked Lilly.

"Yes you can." said Ashley.

Ashley took out the curlers and pinned Lilly's hair back, just like Lynlee's. Lynlee walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining and and not a cloud was in the sky. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" asked Lilly.

"He is with uncle Sam getting ready also." said Lynlee.

"Probably having a beverage no doubt." muttered Ashley.

"Oh shush." laughed Lynlee.

"Alright, let's get you two dressed, it's almost time to go." squealed Ashley.

"Alright kiddo, come on." said Lynlee.

Lilly hopped off of the chair and went over to Lynlee. Lynlee held out a pair of white pantyhose and helped Lilly into them. She then slid her dress on and buttoned up the back. Lynlee fluffed Lilly's dress, making sure everything looked in place. Lilly did a little twirl in front of the mirror and smiled.

"I look beautiful." she said.

"Yes you do."said Lynlee.

"Alright, time for mommy to get dressed." said Ashley.

Ashley took the dress off the hangar and Lynlee stepped in. Lynlee pulled the dress up around her chest and held it there while Ashley buttoned it up. The front of it bulged slightly due to the baby, but it wasn't very noticeable.

Lynlee pulled her hair around her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror. Ashley grabbed the veil and pinned it into Lynlee's hair. Lynlee grabbed her earrings and necklace and put them on, finishing out the entire affect.

"You look pretty mommy." said Lilly.

"Yes she does." said Ashley.

Lynlee just stood her ground, staring at herself into the mirror. She had never been able to wear a dress like this before. The first time she got married she wore a simple white dress, but this was ten times more beautiful.

"You ready to go?" asked Ashley.

"I think so." said Lynlee.

"Come on." said Ashley.

Lynlee slid on her shoes and helped Lilly put hers on. They walked down the stairs, Ashley saying she'd catch Lynlee if she fell. Ashley grabbed everything they'd need and stuffed it into the car. Ashley strapped Lilly into her car seat while Lynlee attempted to get in the front. She finally stuffed her dress in and sat in a poofed mess up front. Ashley couldn't help but laugh all the way to the church, while Lynlee threatened her if she didn't shut up.

They finally made it to the church and Lynlee popped herself out of the car. She hiked up her dress and walked into the church while Ashley got Lilly. They walked in and ogled at the church. It was beautiful inside. Ellen had really outdone herself.

"You look beautiful."

Lynlee turned around to see Sam standing there in his tuxedo. Lynlee smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You look quiet handsome yourself." said Lynlee. "Where's Dean?"

"Uh, he's pacing in the back I think." laughed Sam.

"I'm not surprised. He did the same thing the first time. Your dad had to basically drag him out." laughed Lynlee.

"I think he'll come out on his own accord this time." smiled Sam.

"Thanks Sammy." said Lynlee.

"Well, you better get back to your room or else everyone will see you." said Sam, ushering Lynlee to the back.

Dean was pacing in his own rooms, wigging out on whether or not he could do this again. The first time he did this he was a ball of jello, but this time felt a bit more stronger. He looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time that day and straightened out his tie. He heaved a huge sigh answered the door when someone knocked.

"Your tie is fine." joked Sam.

"Is it time?" asked Dean.

"Yea." said Sam.

"Is she?" asked Dean.

"She's beautiful." said Sam.

Dean smiled and hugged his brother. They walked out into the church and greeted their closest friends that sat in the church. Mostly everyone that was there was Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby, along with a few other people from their work.

The music began to play and the back doors opened. Deans eyes began to tear as he saw Lilly walk down the aisle, throwing flower petals along the path. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He bent down and gave her a kiss when she got to him.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Not as pretty as mommy." she said.

Dean looked up to see the most beautifulest angel walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful, and Dean couldn't help but smile at her. She returned the smile as she got closer along with a few tears of her own.

She stopped in front of him and handed over her flowers to Ashley. Dean held her hand as he helped her up the few stairs, towards the priest.

"You look beautiful." whispered Dean.

"You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Winchester." she smiled.

He squeezed her hand as the priest stood in front of them, preparing to start the ceremony.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Lilly and Lex as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." began the priest.

"As Dean and Lynlee take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family; a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Dean and Lynlee both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Lynlee and Dean, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

The priest paused for a minute to catch his breathe.

"Let us pray. At this time, I'll ask you, Dean, and you, Lynlee, to face each other & take each other's hands."

Dean and Lynlee turned to face one another. Dean grabbed Lynlee's trembling hands into his own and ran his thumbs over the tops of her hands to try and calm her. All she did was smile.

"Dean, will you take Lynlee to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" said the priest.

"I do." said Dean, tears forming in his eyes.

"Lynlee, will you take Dean to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Lynlee paused for a moment, her mouth as dry as the desert. She tried to swallow but she couldn't. She finally found her voice and whispered her answer in a soft tone.

"I do." she said, smiling.

"The rings please." said the priest.

Lilly and Sarah walked up, handing the priest the rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which ties two loyal hearts in an endless love. It is a seal of the vows Dean and Lynlee have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Lynlee and Dean, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love, and happiness for the rest of their lives." said the priest.

The priest placed the rings into his palm and held them out in front of him. He nodded towards Dean who in turn took Lynlee's wedding ring.

"Lynlee, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." said Dean, slipping a silver band with diamonds encrusted into it, along her finger to join her engagement ring. Lynlee looked down at the newest member of her ring family. Dean had bought a whole other wedding band to replace her old one.

Lilly swallowed and took a deep breathe before grabbing Dean's wedding ring from the priests' palm and holding it in her hand, while she took a hold of Dean's left hand. Apparently, he had bought himself a new one also.

"Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." she said, and slipped a silver band onto Dean's left ring finger.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

The whole church reveled in the silence that loomed over the church. Everyone was in anticipation as the wedding came to a close.

"Dean." the priest paused as Dean looked to him. "You may kiss your bride."

Dean smiled and captured Lynlee's lips with his own, sealing them in marriage. Lynlee wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Everyone clapped as the new couple turned towards them and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Mr. And Mrs. Dean Winchester." announced the priest.

Cheers erupted from the church as the newly married couple left the church and into Dean's impala. He allowed Just Married to be written on it but only that, and that took a lot of begging.

"So where to now Mrs. Winchester?" smiled Dean.

"Home." smiled Lynlee.

She slid over closer to Dean and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her and drove towards home.

"I love you." she said.

"Me too." he smiled back.

Everyone watched the impala drive into the sun, leaving them with a feel of warmth coursing through their bodies.

* * *

Sorry its taken me eons to update but i did...and they're married!!! Again!!! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!! Thanks for keeping up with me, i know it gets annoying when people dont post for long periods of time...but seriously please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dean pulled the impala into the driveway and shut it off. He shut off the engine off and hopped out of the car. He ran over and opened Lynlee's side of the door, offering her his hand.

"My lady." he smiled.

Lynlee laughed and handed him her hand. He helped her out of the car and they walked up to the front door. Dean opened the door and swept Lynlee up into his arms. He carried her over the threshold and closed the door behind them.

"Home sweet home, Mrs. Winchester." he said.

"Why thank you Mr. Winchester." she smiled.

Dean sat her down and wrapped his arms around her, embracing his lips with hers. They stood in the foyer, having a full on make-out session when the phone rang. Dean groaned and Lynlee only laughed.

"I'll get it." she said.

"You really don't have to." said Dean, wrapping his arms tighter around Lynlee.

"It could be Lilly." said Lynlee.

"Baby she's five, I highly doubt she's gonna call us." said Dean.

"Dean." she said.

"Ugh, fine." he said.

"Go start packing or else we'll miss our flight." she said.

"I don't know why we're flying, we could just drive somewhere." mumbled Dean, as he went upstairs.

Lynlee laughed as she went into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Lyn, it's Sam. I'm really sorry to bother you but, Lilly forgot her bear and she's having a bit of a meltdown." said Sam.

"Oh I completely forgot, I am so sorry! Uh, me and Dean will drop it off on our way to the airport." said Lynlee.

"Okay, thanks. And I must give you ultimate props for getting Dean to get on a plane." said Sam.

"Well, you just got to know how to talk to him." said Lynlee.

"I bet." joked Sam.

"Oh shush." laughed Lynlee.

There was a loud thud from upstairs that caught Lynlee's full attention.

"Listen Sam, I gotta go. See ya." she said, and hung up before Sam could answer.

She crept to the entryway of the kitchen and listened. She didn't hear much except for a another thud.

"Dean?" she called out.

When she didn't get an answer she stepped in front of a panel in the wall and pushed it, causing the panel to slid back and over, revealing a wall of every gun known to man, along with a few knives. Lynlee had them all over the house, and only her and Dean knew where they were.

She grabbed a sawed off shot gun off the wall and loaded a couple of rounds in. She locked it and checked around the bottom of the house, checking for sulfur. When she didn't she crept upstairs, making sure she didn't trip on her dress in the process. She stepped onto the second floor and flattened herself against the wall. She slid down the hall towards her bedroom and saw the door slightly ajar.

She looked inside to see Dean tied to one of the chairs, and a cloth in his mouth. He had a gash on his forehead that had blood trickling down his face and soaking into his collar. He head lulled to the side, and he looked as if he was drifting in and out of consciousness. She noticed a shadow on the wall and tried to make out the figure, but it was just a glob.

"I'm ashamed of you, Dean." said the unknown guest. "I would have thought you were better than this, seems you've got a little rusty over the years. But that's understandable. You've been busy, building your family and what not."

"Go to hell." said Dean, muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

"Well, unfortunately I have never been there, but I heard it is just lovely. But I am a little disappointed that you would think I am a demon, I thought you had a better eye than that."

Lynlee heard skin on skin and knew she had hit Dean. She heard him groan and cough and decided it was time to make herself known. She kicked open the door and walked in, shot gun pointing straight at the intruder.

"Oh well if it isn't Lynlee Winchester herself."

"Abigail." said Lynlee, her breathe escaping her.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered me." said Abigail, placing her hand over her heart in mock offense.

"Believe me I've tried." said Lynlee.

"Hm, I'm sure. Listen, I don't really have any time for chit chat. I've got some business to do so I would really appreciate it if you could leave us alone for a bit." said Abigail, motioning to herself and Dean.

"Well, see I would love to, but unfortunately, that is my husband, and if you want him, you're gonna have to go through me." said Lynlee, cocking her shot gun.

"Oh that's cute. You see, you should know something first, I'm not a demon, so your little rock salt, isn't gonna do much." said Abigail.

"No it won't." said Lynlee, shooting off a round into Abigail's chest, sending her crashing into the wall. "But it'll hurt like hell."

Lynlee popped out the cartridge and loaded another round while walking over to Abigail's shocked form. She looked down over her to see her twitching, the force of the blow causing her body to react. Lynlee flipped over the shot gun and slammed the butt end into Abigail's head, knocking her out.

Lynlee set down the gun and grabbed one of the chairs from the hallway. She dragged it into her bedroom and set it in front of Abigail. She untied Dean and took out the piece of cloth in his mouth. He ripped off the last piece of rope and grabbed Lynlee into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." he said.

"Well when you didn't answer I knew something was wrong." she said. "Come on, let's tie her up before she wakes up."

Dean grabbed Abigail and hoisted her up, plopping her down onto the chair. Lynlee grabbed some rope from the closet and tossed it to Dean. He tied Abigail up and made sure the knots were tight. Lynlee grabbed her first aid kit from the bathroom and a towel.

"Come here." she said.

Dean sat down on the bed and Lynlee sat down next to him. She pulled out some bandages and some alcohol. She poured some onto a gauze pad and gently placed it on Dean's gash. He hissed in pain and backed away.

"Come on you big baby." she said.

"Yea, yea." he said.

Lynlee continued to clean his gash, getting all the blood off of his face and from around the cut. She grabbed a bandage and placed it gently over his injury. She took the towel and wiped off his face, making sure all blood was off.

"So I guess she is alive." said Dean, glancing over towards the unconscious Abigail.

"Yea, I just wish I knew why." said Lynlee.

"Yea." said Dean. "Look, let's get changed and then we can start looking in as to why she's here."

"Fine with me." she said.

Lynlee grabbed some gray dance pants and a black tank top from her drawer, along with a red zip up sweater. She went into the bathroom and Dean helped unbutton the back. He slid his hands over her shoulders and kissed each one.

"You looked beautiful today." he said.

"Thank you." she smiled. "You didn't look to bad yourself Mr. Winchester."

"Well I try my best." he said.

Lynlee laughed and stepped out of her dress, getting changed into more comfortable clothes. She slid on her pants and then slid on her tank top, pulling it over her ever growing belly. She pulled on her sweater when Dean placed his hands over her belly.

"He's growing." he said.

"Yea, thanks." she said.

"You look beautiful. Besides, I haven't had the opportunity to see you pregnant. I'm looking forward to being able to wait on you hand and foot." he said.

"Well, if you'd like, we can start know." she smiled.

Dean laughed and kissed her. They heard a soft groan from their bedroom , knowing that Abigail had regained consciousness. They stepped into the bedroom to see her glaring daggers at both of them.

"About time." she growled.

"If you'd like we can let you suffer for a little bit more, or we can end it all very quickly." said Dean.

"We can do whatever you wanna do, cutie." said Abigail.

"Sorry, I have other priorities." he said.

"Oh yes, always did choose that little tramp over me." she said.

"Who are you calling a tramp?" asked Lynlee.

"Oh please, you knew Dean and I were meant for each other. You felt so threatened that you would be all alone with no one by your side." said Abigail.

"Yea I did. I had insecurities, but I have my security blanket, where's yours?" asked Lynlee.

Abigail just glared at her. She tried getting out of the knots holding her to the chair, but she didn't get close. Dean grabbed his knife while Lynlee stood in the back, her shot gun resting on her shoulder.

"Listen Abigail." started Dean.

"Please, call me Abi." smiled Abigail.

Dean just looked at her not impressed in the least.

"Ok, Abigail." he said, clearly irritating the girl. "I really wanna know why you're hear. And I don't care if you're a demon or not, I will kill you. So either way, you can tell me why you're here and you can maybe live, or we can end it now. What's it gonna be?"

The room was quiet as they awaited the answer. Abigail seemed to think about her answer, which frightened and intrigued Dean and Lynlee.

"Fine, we'll do it the easy way." sighed Abigail, defeated.

"Fantastic." said Dean. "Let's start from the beginning shall we? Okay. First things first, why are you here?"

"I have my reasons." she said.

"I meant, how are you alive?" he asked.

"Well Dean, if you're gonna think someone's dead, you should make sure they're dead. Hell. I was pretty close, until someone paid me a visit. They told me that if I did them a favor, I could have anything I wanted." smirked Abigail, her eyes trained directly on Dean.

Lynlee grew a little jealous at the eyes being made at Dean so she decided to jump in. She walked over and pulled a chair directly in front of Abigail, and sat down straddling it.

"Who'd you make the deal with?" ordered Lynlee.

"My Lynlee, you've gotten fat." said Abigail.

"I'm pregnant you stupid bitch. Now tell me, who did you make the deal with." said Lynlee, pulling a handgun from behind her and pointing it directly at Abigail's forehead.

Abigail heaved a huge sigh out of annoyance and jealousy and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, some guy." she said.

"Does this guy have a name?" asked Lynlee, quickly losing her patience.

"Something that started with a J." she said.

"Well that's helpful." said Dean, sarcastically.

Lynlee sat and thought about who could possibly be this secret man. Dean had asked Abigail something while Lynlee was zoning out.

"He had blue eyes like the ocean, and he was tall, blonde hair. He said if I could rid Lynlee of Dean, I'd get to keep my conquest." she said.

"Jared." whispered Lynlee.

"Yes! Jared. I guess you are a quick cookie." mocked Abigail.

"Tell me, when did you make this deal?" asked Lynlee.

"Years ago." smiled Abigail.

"Humor me." said Lynlee.

"About six or seven years ago. He said when my job was done, he'd come to personally, and let me have what I've wanted for so long." she said.

"Hm, well, Abigail, I hate to burst your bubble, again, but I'm sorry to say that Jared died, five years ago, so your little deal with him is over." said Lynlee.

"What? No, he told me that when I completed my task that I could have Dean, that he would be mine!" shouted Abigail.

"Yes but unfortunately, Jared's dead. Sent his ass back to hell." said Lynlee.

"You bitch!" shouted Abigail.

She started rocking back and forth on the chair, trying to get free. Dean pulled Lynlee away form her, pushing her behind him. Abigail's head shot up, eyes as black as night.

"You should have rethought your actions. Now you're gonna pay for what I went through for you." said Abigail.

Lynlee looked at Abigail and noticed her eyes flash an electric blue. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked deeper. She walked around from Dean and approached Abigail.

"Jared?" asked Lynlee.

"I always knew you were smart Lynlee. I just never knew how smart." said Abigail, clearly controlled by Jared's spirit.

"How'd you get out?" asked Lynlee.

"You're not the only clever one." said Abigail.

Abigail ripped her hands from the chair, ripping the rope away from her wrists. Dean grabbed Lynlee and pulled her back as Abigail started to approach the two. Suddenly, Abigail stopped, clearly confused.

"You're not the only clever one Jared." said Dean.

Dean looked up to the ceiling as did Abigail. A Devil's Trap was written along the ceiling, trapping Abigail's body.

"I'm sending you back to hell, for good." said Lynlee.

"I'll just crawl back out." said Abigail.

"I don't think so." said Dean.

Somewhere in the interrogation, Dean had grabbed the Latin spell to send the spirit back to hell, for good. Dean opened the book and began reading, and Abigail began to flinch. This spell was greater than the ones they've used before, and Abigail knew it.

Abigail began to scream and flinch. She shook as the demon inside of her erupted from her mouth, flying through the air and going straight to hell. The body of Abigail fell to the floor, the skin turning white and the lips black. They eyes stared lifeless up at Dean and Lynlee, causing them both to shiver.

Lynlee felt faint and sat down, breathing heavily. Dean grabbed the towel that was used to wipe his face and placed it over Abigail's eyes. He turned around to see Lynlee shaking, her face white as a ghost. He walked over to her and bent down, bringing her into his arms. He ran his hands along her back, trying to calm her down.

"I thought it was all over." she said.

"It is know." said Dean.

"But you heard him Dean. He came back once, what makes you think he won't again?" she asked.

"Even if he does, I will hunt that son of a bitch down and kill him over and over and over again until he gets the message that if he messes with us, he messes with me, personally. And he won't like what I'll do to him." said Dean.

Lynlee looked over to Dean, tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and layed her head on his shoulder. He ran his hands through her hair.

"You know, we don't have to go on our honeymoon. We can just stay here." said Dean.

"Oh no, we're going." she said.

"Baby come on, you know I hate flying." said Dean.

"Hm, I was really hoping we could join the mile high club. But, since, you don't feel comfortable flying, then we can just forget about it." said Lynlee.

"Wow, wow, wow. Let's not be hasty. I mean, it's the mile high club, that's a heavy thing to miss out on ya know?" said Dean, clearly turned on.

"Great! So let's finish packing so we can get it on." smirked Lynlee. "Oh and call Sam to uh, get rid of that."

Dean turned around to see the body of Abigail still on the floor. Dean sighed and stepped over her to grab the phone. Lynlee went to walk out when Dean called back to her.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a little meltdown, but, I really am okay." she said.

"Alright, go pack so we can get it on!" he said enthusiastically.

Lynlee left the room, laughing. Dean called Sam and told him everything that had happened. He mentioned that he had some burying to do and that he should get over there as soon as possible. After he hung up, he quickly packed everything he thought he would need into his suitcase and rushed out of the bedroom. He threw his stuff into the car and rushed back inside to help Lynlee with anything else.

"I'm almost done chachi, settle down." she laughed.

He threw everything she had into a suitcase with much protest from Lynlee and rushed her down the stairs and outside. He wanted to get this honeymoon on, and if rushing Lynlee out was the way to do it, then he would do it.

He sped to the airport and after some inspiring words from Lynlee and some promised passionate things, Dean got on the plane. He put on his headphones and listened to Metallica, trying to calm himself down. Lynlee held his hand all the way through take off and half way through the flight. He finally persuaded her and they both became members of the mile high club, twice over.

They're life together started once again, and Dean was thankful for everything he had. Yes it had been rough in the beginning, but through all the hardships and emotional train wrecks, it was all worth it.

* * *

Okay...so even I was a little confused when writing this chapter...Jared is inside of Abigail's body, I know that some parts were confusing when referring to Abigail and Jared, but they're the same person...just Jared is inside of Abigail...which sounds really dirty...lol...but please let me know what you think! I think I'm gonna post one more chapter kind of like a flash in the future or something of that nature. So yea...please review!! Thanks! 


End file.
